O djelima Branka Ćopića
Kako se u vrijeme napada na "Jeretičku priču" Branko Ćopić obratio drugu Veljku U rukopisnoj zaostavštini Branka Ćopića, pored ostalog, nađeno je jedno pismo naslovljeno sa "Dragi druže Veljko". Čuveni književnik je ovo pismo napisao vjerovatno Veljku Vlahoviću, nekoliko nedjelja nakon objavljivanja njegove Jeretičke priče u "Književnim novinama" Beograd, 22. avgusta 1950. Ideološko-politički "pravovjernici", bjesomučne sluge od naroda otuđenog režima i njegovim nosiocima okomili su se na plemenitog, časnog, poštenog i visokomoralnog beskompromisnog borca, intelektualca i stvaraoca. Pismo je pisano čitko, ćiriličnim pismom, na plavoj hartiji, formata za poštanska pisma. Ne raspolažemo podacima da li je pismo dostavljeno adresatu. Pismo ima antologijsku vrijednost, a zbog obima citiraćemo neke njegove djelove: "Dragi druže Veljko, Vidim da je ova moja Jeretička priča izazvala bezbroj raznih komentara, sudova, osuda, sumnji i veoma čudnih zaključaka, pa ne mogu da izdržim, a da ti ne napišem riječ-dvije prije nego se mognemo vidjeti... Uzroke za ovu priču ne treba tražiti ni u mom "seljačko-kulačkom anarhizmu" ni u "nepartijnosti" itd, nego u jednostavnoj dobronamjernoj želji da izvrgnem ruglu niz pojava koje mi bodu oči. Imao sam hrabrosti da dirnem u ovu osjetljivu temu iz prostog razloga što znam da ću za kritiku ove vrste imati podršku i od Partije i od svih poštenih i razumnih ljudi u ovoj zemlji (...) Jedno samo čvrsto znam i vjerujem: put kojim sam pošao častan je i dostojan pravog narodnog književnika, ne stidim se i ne kajem što sam udario linijom satire, iako mi je bilo poznato da ću protiv sebe izazvati gnjev onih koji su pogođeni satirom, sumnje bronamjernih drugova koji me dobro ne poznaju, proteste primitivaca i ljudi nenaviklih na kritiku i slobodnu demokratsku riječ i najzad — zluradost poltrona i paniku među kukavicama. Ovo mi je samo veoma žao: stvar sam napisao na brzinu i u afektu, pa nisam dobro usmjerio udarac, zakačio sam i prave i krive, a trebalo je udariti po onome krugu svastika, direktora i raznih prišipetlji, koji se vječito vrzmaju oko naših rukovodilaca i love u mutnom poput štuka (...) Ne da mi đavo mira, pa eto ti. Čist sam pred svojom vlastitom savješću u odnosu na narod, domovinu i Partiju, pa me nije strah ni od čijih zamjerki i zato često "hodam na glavi" računajući da mi to niko neće za zlo uzeti. A evo jedne stvari, druže Veljko, koja mi naročito jede dušicu i koja me goni na zajedljive viceve i na bježanje od rukovodilaca. To je silan broj poltrona, ljigavaca i beskičmenjaka koji se vrzmaju oko Partije i rukovodstva i svuda se nađu i nameću kao konjske muve. To mi naročito zapada za oči među javnim i kulturnim radnicima, među onima koji bi trebalo da budu savjest naroda i inžinjeri duša. Sjećam se, bilo je pred ovaj rat i kritičara i književnika, koji su se muški suprotstavljali čitavom ondašnjem režimu i uporno i hrabro branili svoja uvjerenja. Mnogo su mi imponovali ti ljudi. Danas, međutim, veliki broj tih istih ljudi toliko špekulantski i vjernopodanički udešavaju svoje držanje, stilizuju svoje misli i mišljenja i ne djeluju po liniji svojih ličnih uvjerenja, nego po liniji udvoričkoj i "režimskoj", iako to od njih naša Partija ni u kom slučaju ne traži (...) Da li Vi odozgo to vidite u ovolikoj mjeri kao ja, to ne znam, ali meni te pojave strašno smetaju i nagone da bježim od rukovodilaca sto konaka, samo da se ne bih svrstao, ili da ko ne bi pomislio da se svrstavam u sektu idolopoklonika (...) Ponekad imam utisak da je naša Partija, i nenamjerno, ovih prvih posljeratnih godina ispred Rezolucije IB, pogodovala odgajanju takvih ljigavih tipova. Ovakvi me, naravno, zbog moje otvorenosti, smatraju djetinjastim i ludim, i da nije uviđavnosti i širokog razumijevanja od strane Partije, ja bih s njima, čini mi se, davno obrao bostan. Kako li se samo jedu između sebe, svaki je sebi centar svijeta, a literatura i ovaj narod — izgleda mi da rijetko od srca misle na to. Kad sve ovo vidim oko sebe, možda ponekad i previše pesimistički gledajući, onda zaista gledam u Partiju jedini spas i pouzdanje u borbi protiv ove džungle, inače da nije toga, pobjegao bih Ivi Andriću da me on uči kako da spasim dušu i u sebi sačuvam čovjeka koliko-toliko neokrnjena. Kao da i Đido od mene diže ruke? Ih, brate, a mene je čak i Radovan Zogović mogao da pridobije sa par lijepih riječi, a Vi zbog jedne priče vadite sablju kao da pred sobom neprijatelja imate. Znam da neću poginuti zbog smjele riječi, kazane u dobroj namjeri, ali mi je krivo kad se na to gleda mrkim okom. Nije me majka Ličanka rodila da puzim i previjam se i više volim da me čak i anarhistom nazovu, i drskim i bezobraznim čovjekom, nego li književnikom bez kičme, bez dostojanstva i savjesti. Nije mene bez razloga ovaj narod primio i privio na srce. Ja govorim iz njegove duše i nije baš bilo potrebno ni naročito srećno da Skender na meni vježba svoju oštroumnost. To će mu donijeti veoma žalosnu slavu, iako je bio, koliko vidim, dobronamjeran i principijelan. Za sad samo ovliko, dok se ne vidimo, tek da znaš šta me boli i da vidiš da se ne kajem zbog puta kojim sam danas krenuo. Drugarski te pozdravlja, Branko Ćopić". Brankova satira Jeretička priča Poslije objavljivanja "Jeretičke priče" Ćopić je zajedno sa drugim odgovornim urednikom "Književnih novina", Dušanom Kostićem, bio na saslušanju u CK kod glavnog partijskog ideologa Milovana Đilasa. Ćopić svjedoči: "Po objavljivanju čujem s različitih strana da će moje gaće otići na panj. Tako i bi. Pozove mene u CK Milovan Đilas i osu paljbu: — A ti onako, Ćopiću! Tvoja satira i Jeretička priča! Hrana za malograđane, povlađuješ sitnoj buoržaziji i čaršiji... A i tvoja literatura, sve sami seljaci, Jovandeke i ostala seljačka bratija, a gdje ti je Partija, nje kod tebe nema..." Obimnim člankom u "Borbi" i Titovim govorom nijesu okončani napadi na Ćopića. Oglašavaju se i književni kritičari, pisci, a po partijskoj direktivi je i predmet rasprava na "terenu", a naročito u svom rodnom Podgrmeču, u kojima, iako nerado, učestvuju i mnogi prvoborci, piščevi ratni drugovi. Najpopularniji i najčitaniji domaći poslijeratni pisac je, prema njegovim kritičarima, stvaralac čije je djelo lišeno idejnosti, malograđanski kritizer, seljačko-kulački anarhista, otpadnik od partijske linije, reakcionar, neprijatelj socijalizma i socijalističke demokratije, protivnik progresa, pristalica buržoaske ideologije, i šta još sve ne. Ćopić je, prema svjedočenjima, teško podnio nepravedne udarce koji su mu pisci i političari zadali. O tome najbolje svjedoči njegovo pismo koje je vjerovatno pisao u vrijeme najžešće kampanje i koje se čuva u njegovoj zaostavštini u Arhivu Srpske akademije nauka i umjetnosti. Ono je naslovljeno sa "Dragi druže Veljko" i pretpostavlja se da je bilo upućeno Veljku Vlahoviću. Vasilije Krestić o tom pismu kaže. "Pismo predstavlja ispovijest jednog časnog, visokomoralnog i savjesnog pisca, koji zna koje su mu obaveze, i koji neće, radi ličnog komfora, da pravi kompromise sa, u mnogo čemu devijantnim i od naroda otuđenim, vladajućim sistemom i njegovim nosiocima". U ovom pismu upućenom Veljku Valhoviću, Branko Ćopić iskazuje svoje uvjerenje da je put kojim je pošao "častan" i "dostojan pravog narodnog književnika", ističući da se ne stidi što je "udario linijom satire". Ćopić u pismu posebno ogorčenje ispoljava protiv poltrona, beskičmenjaka, idolopoklonika, ljigavaca, špekulanata, među kojima je nemali broj i hrabrih revolucionara iz predratnog i ratnog doba. Očito vjerujući u moralne vrline onoga kome je pismo upućeno, Ćopić, u ime Partije i svog viđenja negativnih pojava u društvu, izražava želju da se sa njim lično sretne i saopšti mu sve što ga boli. U jednom intervjuu koji je dao tridesetak godina docnije, na pitanje kojom cijenom je platio svoje bavljenje satirom, Ćopić odgovara: "Pomenulo se, ne povratilo se! Očekivao sam da će me pohvaliti za tu moju rabotu, ali je na mene odjednom otvorena vatra iz sviju mogućih kalibara. Javila se čak i teška artiljerija, a ja stisnuo zube i šapućem: 'Ipak ja imam pravo!' Istina, imao sam i podrške od niza divnih ljudi, drugova, da ih ovdje ne pominjem poimenice. Jednom je traženo od mene da pismenim putem objasnim šta sam to mislio pojedinim mojim satirama, ali mi onda jedan moj drugar dade savjet: 'Prije nego počneš da pišeš, zamisli da je već prošlo pedeset godina, da nema u životu ni tebe ni onih koji te danas saslušavaju, a neko počne da pretura po njihovoj arhivi. Piši tako da te ne bude sramota pred tim nepoznatim čovjekom u budućnosti'. Tako sam i uradio". Dosije u UDBI o Branku... Poslije objavljene "Jeretičke priče" formirani su u Gradskom komitetu SK Beograda i u Udbi dosijei o Branku Ćopiću. Dosije u Udbi je zatvoren poslije sedamnaest godina, a o tome je objavljeno svjedočenje visokog funkcionera Službe i publiciste Milana Trešnjića. Branko Ćopić je praćen i prisluškivan, čitavo to vrijeme bio pod budnim okom Udbe. U arhivi su pronađeni snimljeni telefonski razgovori (što pokazuje da mu je telefon bio stalno prisluškivan) i izvještaji koje su o njemu dostavljali "udbovčići" (kako ih je on zvao) sa njegovih predavanja, književnih večeri, kafanskih razgovora... Pozivan je na saslušanja u razne komitete, odbore, institucije, kod raznih važnih i manje važnih drugova. Udba je imala svoga čovjeka koji se družio sa piscimna i kome je davala novac da im plaća piće kako bi, kada ovi pripiju, lakše dolazio do podataka o njima. Tako su dosijei o Branku i njegovim vicevima na račun vlasti rasli iz dana u dana. A 1960. godine je isključen iz Partije. Evo nekoliko izvoda iz tih dosijea: "Informacija o predavanju B. Ćopića na Građevinskom fakultetu ... Počeo je predavanje o tome kako je on još u toku rata počeo da piše i iznosio je neke crtice iz svog života. U toku daljeg izlaganja navodio je primere iz kojih se vidi njegova tendencija da prikaže još od tada nepravilnost i začetak birokratizma pri samom pokušaju stvaranja naše vlasti. Naveo je primer kako je na oslobođenoj teritoriji 1942. godine na jednoj konferenciji jedan naš drug uhvatio pevca digao ga u vis i rekao: 'Ako bi hteli i njega bi izglasali'. Pored toga naveo je neku priču o lovcima kako lovci umeju da lepo pričaju, da stvari izmišljaju a na kraju je dodao — i danas ima raznih vrsta lovaca koji pričaju svaki na svoj način... Dalje je naveo primer kako je u toku rata na oslobođenoj teritoriji prikazivan skeč 'Jazavac pred sudom'. Kad je počelo pretstavljanje pretsednik odbora — seljak popeo se na binu i svojim priusustvom tamo ometao je izvođenje programa. Na primedbu glumaca da siđe u masu nije hteo jer je on vlast i treba da se oseti ko je on. Tendencija mu je bila sa ovim primerom da pokaže rđave korene pri formiranju Narodne vlasti.... Dalje je dodao kako bi moglo da se piše a naročito o bednom životu studenata, ali vi znate kako sam ja prošao sa onom mojom satirom ranijom. Tu je od studenata kad je podvukao bedan život dobio aplauz. (Anonim) 19 novembar 1954 god. Beograd" Ili... "Ćopić Branko Književnik U ovom izveštaju ćemo, o Ćopiću izneti izvesna zapažanja i podatke koji se odnose uglavnom na period od poslednjih godinu dana. Radi se o periodu koji počinje negde neposredno pred Treći Plenum CK KPJ, o periodu u kome se Ćopić nekoliko puta ispoljio kao čovek sklon da napada i pravi viceve na račun našeg društvenog poretka, koji je ne jednom istupio kao čovek koji se ne slaže sa novim stvarima kod nas, ali koji to neslaganje ispoljava putem aluzija, viceva i svoje 'satire' i najzad, kome je izgleda na jedan određeni način, ova situacija u vezi sa Đilasom pogodovala baš za takav stav. Ćopić nije pristalica Đilasovih ideja. On, po svome stavu ne pripada skoro ni jednoj grupi koja je uočena u književnim krugovima. Ali, on je ipak na izvestan način bio zadovoljan Đilasovim slučajem. Onoga dana kada je u 'Borbi' izašlo saopštenje CK SKJ povodom Đilasovih članaka, Ćopić je uveče u Klubu književnika pitao svakoga ko je ušao je li za Đilasa ili ne. Neposredno posle Plenuma međutim, pred izvesnim licima je nedvosmisleno ali i prilično jasno rekao: 'Gadna je ova beogradska klizavica. Onomad se umalo ne đidnu'. Ovim je hteo da kaže kako mu je malo trebalo da pre Plenuma 'sklizne' po Đilasovoj liniji, ali se eto na vreme povukao... Ćopić je tih dana, ukoliko bi ga neko pitao je li za Đilasa ili ne, obično u vicu odgovarao: 'Ja sam za Đidu...ali Veselinovićevog'. Inače je o Ziherlovom članku u 'Borbi' govorio najpogrdnije. Kada su ga pitali šta misli o tom članku rekao je da 'nedostaje rupa u novinama'. Jednom prilikom je, u društvu nekih ljudi, koji su nam inače poznati kao neprijateljski elementi ismejavao 'neobrazovanost, neznanje i glupost' milicionera. U vezi sa tim je ispričao 'slučaj nekog književnika Radovića' koji je jedne večeri pošao da gleda Romea i Julija. Međutim, kako nije imao kartu, organi bezbednosti ga nisu hteli pustiti unutra (te večeri je u pozorištu navodno bio Moša Pijade). On se počeo objašnjavati sa njima pa su ga organi bezbednosti uhapsili. Milicionari su ga u zatvoru, kako Čopić kaže, počeli tući iako je ovaj bio pristojan pa su ga zatim zatvorili u klozet jer je zatvor bio prepun. Islednik ga je posle toga naročito maltretirao jer je mislio da ga ovaj zafrkava kada mu je na pitanje zašto je uhapšen, rekao: 'Bio sam da gledam Romea i Juliju'. Obzirom da ni milicioneri, pa ni šef islednika nisu znali šta to znači 'Romeo i Julija', jer su po Ćopiću neobrazovani prostaci, misleći da se tu radi o nekoj šifri oborili su se na Radovića i držali ga u zatvoru sve dok Udruženje knjiiževnika nije intervenisalo. Na kraju je dodao: 'Udaraju ovi milicioneri majku im njihovu, a ovamo o njima moraš da pišeš kako su fini i kulturni'... ... U poslednje vreme Ćopić često ističe da je on slobodan pisac i da piše po slobodnoj savesti, dodajući uz to da će tako pisati sve dok ga ne uhapse. Sve one ljude koji se ne slažu sa njegovim satirama naziva 'pravovernim birokratama i provokatorima'... ... Ovo su samo neki primeri i podaci o Ćopiću ali su po našem mišljenju ipak dovoljni da se kroz njih uoči i oceni njegov politički stav. (Anonim) 3 XII. 1954 godine, Beograd" kasnijim svjedočenjima Ćopić izjavljuje da je taj književnik Duško Radović 20. godišnjicu piščeve smrti Ćopićeva zlatna bajka o ljudima Kada je 26. marta 1984. skokom sa beogradskog Savskog mosta napustio svijet živih, Branko Ćopić je šokirao milione svojih čitalaca, a mogli bismo reći i cijelu naciju. Mislim na građane ondašnje, još uvijek "velike" Jugoslavije, na ondašnji čitalački i politički "jugoslovenski narod" svih generacija kojem se Ćopić kao pisac i obraćao. Branko Ćopić je imao i taj dar da govori i piše jezikom svima razumljivim, jezikom ogromnog broja ljudi, čak i ljudi različitih maternjih jezika i etnija, kulturnih tradicija i ideoloških shvatanja. Taj silni čitalački narod, koji ga je volio i rado slušao i kao usmenog, vanredno duhovitog i srdačnog pripovjedača, privlačio je iznad svega Ćopićev dobroćudni humor, udružen sa rijetko viđenim umijećem bajkovitog i sjetno- lirskog pripovijedanja o svim mogućim i nemogućim zgodama iz života njegovih junaka. A njegovi junaci su djeca i odrasli, mali i veliki Krajišnici, seoski siromasi, sanjari, skitnice, junaci i čudaci koji su s majčinim mlijekom posisali jezičku slast i komičku strast narodne pjesme (posebno ojkače), šaljive dosjetke, anegdote i priče. Sve su to neke od osnovnih pretpostavki za čaroliju bez koje je teško zamisliti bilo koje Ćopićevo pripovjedačko i pjesničko djelo. Pa da baš on koji je nasmijavao naciju i bio nesumnjivo najomiljeniji i najpopularniji bosanski/srpski/jugoslovenski pisac — da baš on digne ruku na sebe?! Za većinu poštovalaca potpuno nerazumljivo, jednostavno —neshvatljivo! No, čija se već smrt, pogotovo smrt samoubistvom, može do kraja shvatiti? Vjerovatno samo ona koja nas se i ne tiče. *** Knjige kažu da je Branko Ćopić rođen 1. 1. 1915. u podgrmečkom selu Hašani. Ostavimo li postrani moju apriornu, možda zato i neumjesnu sumnju u tako prost i zgodno zaokrugljen datum rođenja (znajući kako su podgrmečki seljaci podmlađivali sinove rođene na izdisaju "stare" godine), knjige dalje kazuju gdje se i kako Branko školovao. (Svoje školovanje najbolje je sam opisao — sjetimo se samo romana Magareće godine! Uzgred: on je prvi Branko u svom kraju, dobivši ime po Branku Radičeviću.) Poslije osnovne škole i niže gimnazije (Hašani, Bosanska Krupa, Bihać) — to su bajkovite, srećne godine Brankova djetinjstva — došlo je burno školovanje za učitelja u više gradova (Banja Luka, Sarajevo, Karlovac, s pokušajima upisa u Zagrebu i Pakracu). Kažem burno jer je kao "napredni omladinac" i buntovnik izbacivan iz škole. Po završetku učiteljske škole 1934. upisuje studij pedagogije i filozofije na Filozofskom fakultetu u Beogradu koji će okončati 1940. Strašne, ali za pisca i izazovne, ratne godine 1941 — 1944. provodi među ustanicima svoga zavičaja, krajiškim partizanima. ("Da li ću ovo umjeti opisati ako ostanem živ?!", često se pitao.) U Beograd se vraća dan uoči oslobođenja grada od njemačih okupatora — 19. oktobra 1944. Nastavlja da živi u Beogradu i poslije rata, uglavnom kao profesionalni pisac, svrstavajući se — nasuprot politički profitabilnijoj grupi "modernista" — među "realiste".("Međutim, ja uopšte nisam realista u onom uobičajenom smislu", izjaviće novinaru Milošu Jevtiću.) Politički napadan s najvišeg vrha, pod višegodišnjom paskom tajne policije. Jedan od najplodnijih i najtiražnijih, a i najprevođenijih srpskih i jugoslovenskih pisaca u svijetu. Nosilac najviših književnih i društvenih priznanja u zemlji (NIN-ova nagrada za roman godine, članstvo u SANU, Njegoševa nagrada, nagrada AVNOJ-a). Život okončava samoubistvom 1984. godine. *** Ćopić svoje prave književne početke vezuje za otpočinjanje neobično plodne i srećne saradnje u listu'' Politika''. Kada je, po sopstvenim riječima, "prodro prvom pričom u Politiku" — bilo je to, dobro je upamtio, 8. maja 1936. — shvatio je da je "ušao u literaturu". Tokom studija objavio je čak 126 priča u Politici, svakako najznačajnijem nacionalnom dnevniku, što će ga krajem tridesetih učiniti već vrlo poznatim piscem. Objavljuje zaredom tri zbirke priča u Beogradu, sve sa zavičajnim motivima: Pod Grmečom, 1938; Borci i bjegunci, 1939; Planinci, 1940. (Druga zbirka objavljuje se, od izdanja iz 1956, pod svojim izvornim naslovom Bojovnici i bjegunci.) Kao prethodnik mu Kočić svoje Zmijanje, tako Ćopić ovim pričama uvodi svoj podgrmečki zavičaj na velika vrata u srpsku književnost. (Pisac zapravo ne "uvodi svoj podgrmečki zavičaj" u književnost, već, naravno, svoju književno-jezičku "sliku" zavičaja.) Opšta slika "Vrhovine" (Krajine) data je tu perom socijalno angažovanog ali autentičnog, izrazito nadarenog, jezički moćnog pripovjedača. Jedna više sumorna nego humorna slika. Siromaštvo i čamotinja planinskih sela, besputnost i prepuštenost teškoj sudbini, velika samoća i tuga — to su stanja i osjećanja gotovo svih junaka ovih priča. Evo jednog odlomka iz priče "Dvije usamljene ruke" (zbirka Pod Grmečom) u kojoj je riječ o vrijednoj seoskoj učiteljici, nesrećnoj zbog nemoći da promijeni stanje stvari oko sebe: Mutno. Mutno pred očima, u duši, mutno u uspomenama, i u svemu tome jedno veliko pitanje puno gorčine: zašto su tako nemoćni i lomljivi svi njezini poduhvati, zašto se tako često još u samom začetku mrve kao da se razbijaju o tvrdi i studeni bedem Grmeč-planine? Sva krvavo potresena tim pitanjem, ona se okrenu prema prozoru kao da iz mora jesenje tmine napolju očekuje odgovor na to pitanje. Napolju je bilo sve tiho i sakriveno mrakom, samo se na pedesetak metara ispred škole nazire zvonik crkve posvećene Nikoli Čudotvorcu. I opet se sjeti one izblijeđele slike gore iznad crkvenih vrata, koja joj se toliko, ni sama ne zna zašto, urezala u svijesti: sveti Nikola čudotvornom molitvom spasava lađe razbacane po burnu moru. I večeras kao da joj odjednom dođe sve jasno zašto se sva ova okolna sela toliko pribijaju oko te crkvice i zašto je ona posvećena baš Nikoli Čudotvorcu. Zar svaka seljačka kuća u ovome oskudnom potplaninskom kraju nije jedna mala nemoćna brodolomna lađa koja odnekle uzalud očekuje svog spasioca — čudotvorca. I stotine tih seljačkih brodolomnika koji se odvajkada bore s burnim morem podigli su tu spomenik svom nepoznatom čudotvorcu kome se odavna nadaju, a koji, eto, ne dolazi, a možda ga, po svoj prilici, i nema. I nikad se sa njima neće desiti čudo, jer čuda se ne dešavaju ovdje u ovom oskudnom kraju, punom tvrde seljačke patnje i uzaludnih napora. '' Junak priče "U planini", siroti kradljivac i prodavac državne šume, za koga je šumar "od Boga postavljeno zlo", rezignirano konstatuje: "Šta ćeš — živjeti se mora, a život ti je, brate, jedna golema nevolja bez kraja i konca." Još su sumornije priče iz ciklusa "Životi u magli", gdje je sve zavijeno maglom i beznađem, sve beskrajno pusto, tužno i umrtvljeno. Tako je dosadno da sam đavo bježi iz sela, jer ni za njega tu nema više posla ("sam i nemoćan, plače mu se od gorke tuga i čamotinje"). U nekim od tih priča Ćopić pokazuje svojstva dobrog sljedbenika ekspresionista. Ilustrujmo to vrlo upečatljivim, izvanredno plastičnim odlomkom iz uvodne priče "Hodalice" (iz godine 1940): ''Prolaze tako selima zanesenjaci, ludaci i proroci koji govore o strašnom sudu i o posljednjim danima, a kasnije u jesen, kad se obore beskrajne plačne kiše i kad plotovi gnjiju pokriveni tamnom sluzastom korom, onda i njih nečujno nestane u maglama i ranim sutonima. Posljednji put jednog su vidjeli u napuštenu mlinu među mokrim vrbicama, drugog su sreli na putu za daleko planinsko selo, treći je rasplašio školsku djecu, i otada ih više nema. Drumovi se gube u maglenu daljinu beznadno pusti, čuju se vrane i u sumraku brvnara potamnjelih od dima plaču novorođenčad povijena u mokre pelene, rastiču kupusne kace, pa je po kući sve vlažno i kiselo miriše i baš je nemilo živjeti. Siva dosada sjedi u svakom ćošku, nema ni skitnice budale da razveseli, ni proroka da pokrene krilatu misao, pa nastaju divlje pijanke i tuče kod rakijskih kotlova, bodenici rasparana trbuha ječe zavijeni u tople mekinje, vrište i kukaju žene i pored plotova uvijek neko pijan posrće, s naporom pokušava da zapjeva, pa začas umukne, mrmlja i liježe u trulu poleglu travu. U knjizi Bojovnici i bjegunci posebno je zanimljiv ciklus "Nasradin-hodža u Bosni" sa dvanaest priča o tom čudnom i plemenitom Božjem slugi kome je nerazumljivo otkud neko može i za trenutak da povjeruje u nekakve granice koje stoje između ljudi, kad, evo, na ovom svijetlom mirišljavom božjem jutru duša ti osjeća da su ti bliski i podjednako dragi i nevjernik i pravovjerni, i ptičica u gori, i lišće što treperi na jutarnjem vjetru — brat si svemu živome. Koliko je Ćopić odan svome bosansko-krajiškome zavičaju govori i činjenica da je već od prvih dana ustanka 1941. sa svojim seljacima u Podrgmeču. Ćopićeva partizanija u okviru NOB-a od 1941. do 1945. presudno će obilježiti cijeli dalji piščev život i književni rad. U knjizi razgovora sa Milošem Jevtićem Ćopić o tome vremenu, između ostalog, kaže: "Kod nas se narod digao, jer nam je zapretio, što bi se reklo, ustaški genocid, odnosno potpuno istrebljenje. Sve se tada diglo na ustanak, čitav onaj srpski kraj ispod Grmeča. Bio je to stvarno opštenarodni ustanak. (...) Za mene je bila velika sreća što sam se našao u ustanku u svome rodnom kraju, gdje sam znao sve borce i, poslije, i komandire. U stvari, znao sam svakog čovjeka u dušu. Znao sam kada čovjek ispod Grmeča ustane, gdje će najprije nogom, šta će jesti, i tako. Na svoje oči sam gledao kako od tih mojih komšija postaju, vremenom, hrabri bombaši, mitraljesci, komandiri i komandanti... (...) I to je za mene postao neiscrpan rudnik tema, likova, zbivanja." (M. Jevtić, Pripovedanja Branka Ćopića, Banja Luka 2000, str. 50 — 51. Ove razgovore, vođene 1977, Ćopić je autorizovao.) Da je ratno vrijeme 1941 — 1945. postalo za Ćopića zaista "neiscrpan rudnik tema, likova, zbivanja" dokazuje gotovo sve što je tokom rata i u poratnim decenijama napisao. Bilo da je riječ o stihu ili (svakako mnogo značajnijoj) prozi, o literaturi za djecu i omladinu ili za odrasle (što se kod Ćopića često ne da razlučiti). Radi se o ogromnom broju naslova iz gotovo svih žanrova. Njegovi najvažniji romani tematski su u potpunosti vezani za ustanak i rat u Podgrmeču. Najbogatiju sliku spontanog ustanka srpskog naroda, te prave narodne bune sa velikim brojem različitih likova i mnoštvom uvjerljivo naslikanih scena kolektivnog i pojedinačnog stradanja, odnosno učešća u ustanku, daje roman Prolom (Beograd 1952). Drugi jednako značajan, ako ne i značajniji Ćopićev roman posvećen je tzv. "lijevim skretanjima" i "crvenom teroru" u tamošnjem partizanskom pokretu 1942 (Gluvi barut, Beograd 1957). Ćopić će ovim romanom hrabro načeti jednu tabu-temu i izazvati oštre političke osude. Mnogo opuštenije, evocirajući veselije prizore i komične situacije iz rata, uz šaljive pjesmice i anegdote, rat je prisutan u romanu Delije na Bihaću ''(Beograd 1975). Ratom se bave i mnoge zbirke pjesama. Tokom rata Ćopić je, iz praktičnih razloga, pisao uglavnom pjesme, dabome — patriotske inspiracije, koje su imale i neposrednu "upotrebnu vrijednost". Zbirka ''Ognjeno rađanje domovine štampana je još za rata (1944) na slobodnoj teritoriji Hrvatske. Najveći dio te produkcije danas je književno manje interesantan i ne toliko relevantan, što nikako ne znači da je bez vrijednosti. Ipak, vrijednije su kasne poetske zbirke, osobito Seosko groblje (Beograd 1978) — poezija sjetnih evokacija, olobođena obaveze za patriotskom i ideološkom propagandom. Mnogo su važnije — i njih je priličan broj — pripovjedačke zbirke koje u cjelini ili dijelom obrađuju ustaničke (s izgledom "neprekidna praznika") i ratne zgode i nezgode: Priče partizanke (Sarajevo 1944),'' Rosa na bajonetima'' (Zagreb 1945), Sveti magarac i druge priče (Beograd 1946) Surova škola (Beograd 1948), Ljudi s repom ''(Beograd 1949) ''Ljubav i smrt ''(Beograd 1953), ''Doživljaji Nikoletine Bursaća (Sarajevo 1956), sve do onih poznijih i ponajboljih kao što su Gorki med (Beograd 1959), Bašta sljezove boje ''(Beograd 1970), ''Skiti jure zeca (Beograd 1977). Ove pripovjedačke zbirke potvrdile su Branka Ćopića kao realističkog pisca s humorom i fantazijom, s jakim evokativno-lirskim ali i satiričkim naglascima. Svojom pripovjedačkom prozom (kratka priča, pripovijetka, roman) Ćopić je izbio u sam vrh poslijeratne srpske književnosti, posebno književnosti NOB-a i socijalističke revolucije. Naravno, kao lijevo orijentisan i uz to izuzetno plodan pisac, Ćopić je dao veliki obol zahtjevima vremena — zapravo zahtjevima same komunističke partije u oblasti književnosti i umjetnosti. Staro građansko društvo i odnose u njemu Ćopić izlaže poruzi, dok je novi poredak zbratimljenih i emancipovanih naroda pod rukovodstvom Tita i KPJ dostojan podrške i hvale. Mnoge njegove priče, često na vrlo vješt, dosjetkom začinjen način, propagiraju društvene i kulturne vrijednosti za koje se zalaže KPJ, resp. Savez komunista Jugoslavije. Zavirimo samo načas u zbirku Ljudi s repom : priče "Starac — država" i "Propast oca Gerasima" udaraju protiv religije i popova sa vladajućeg ateističkog gledišta; u priči "Džan Amerikanac" učesnica akcije na izgradnji pruge, preobraća svog strica "Džana" (Đuru), povratnika iz Amerike, od nepovjerljivog u odanog građanina nove Jugoslavije; priča "Bratimljenje u planini" ukazuje (mada na humoran način: posredstvom opasnosti od medvjeda!) na prirodnu neophodnost povjerenja i bratstva između Srba i Bošnjaka ("Turaka"); u jednoj priči propagiraju se politički nametnute radne zadruge; u drugoj analfabetski tečajevi. Itd. Sami "ljudi s repom" su ljudi sa sumnjivom prošlošću (koja se vuče za njima). Knjiga priča Surova škola pisana je dobrim dijelom u danima loma sa Staljinom (1948), stajući u odbranu "besmrtne zastave naše Partije", NOB-a i Tita. U knjizi nisu rijetka mjesta patetične idealizacije partizanskih ustanika i njihove borbe za opštečovječanske vrijednosti. U priči "Veliki život" mladići za borbu spremni govore: "branimo čovječanstvo od varvarske najezde", a umiju i da se, ne bojeći se "garave bučne smrti", predaju "jednostavnoj ljepoti izuzetnih trenutaka pred veliki događaj". Priče sa satiričkom žicom, okrenute u principu prema klasnom i ideološkom neprijatelju, počinju oko 1950. da uznemiravaju i partiju na vlasti. Ćopić postaje pravi politički "slučaj". Ratko Peković, uvodeći nas u svojoj knjizi Sudanije Branku Ćopiću (Beograd 2000) u taj "slučaj", piše: Od "Jeretičke priče" (1950) i drugih satira, potom romana Gluvi barut (1957) i komedije Odumiranje međeda (1958) do javnih istupa, Ćopić je u centru pažnje književnih i partijskih ideologa. On je jedini pisac sa posebnim dosijeom u Gradskom komitetu Saveza komunista Beograda. Neka objavljena svedočenja govore da je sličan dosije formirala i Udba, da bi ga "zatvorila" tek posle sedamnaest godina. (...) "Slučaj" Ćopić je paradigmatičan za duhovnu situaciju u kojoj su se pisci sa levice borili za emancipaciju duhovnog stvaralaštva, za oslobađanje od ždanovizma i dogmatizma kao režima u kulturi i socijalističkog realizma kao doktrine. Iako je "Jeretička priča" bila tek blaga satira na izvjesne devijacije nove vlasti, izazvala je pravu lavinu osporavanja. Priču je najprije kritikovao Ćopićev bliski prijatelj Skender Kulenović (kasnije se pravdao da je time htio da preduprijedi onu opasniju — političku kritiku), potom, još žešće, Dušan Popović, Moša Pijade (uz asistenciju Milovana Đilasa), da bi "jeretika" Ćopića napao sam Tito na Trećem kongresu AFŽ-a krajem oktobra 1950. Rekao je da pisac "čitavo društvo" prikazuje "kao negativno" i da takvu satiru "nećemo dozvoliti". Ipak, kazao je i to da autora "neprijateljske satire" neće — hapsiti. (Joža Horvat svjedoči kako je Ćopić i u toj "mučnoj situaciji" ostao superioran: iz novina je izrezao naslov "Nećemo ga hapsiti ... Tito!" i isječak zalijepio na ulaz svog stana — ako bi naišli "neki drugovi"). Inače je Ćopić znao da kaže: "Nušić je bio u zatvoru, pa bih voleo da vidim i ja kako je to biti u zatvoru." Sljedeće 1951. pisac, međutim, ne objavljuje ništa. Od potonjih napada pomenimo još one na Ćopića kao autora Gluvog baruta ''(1957). Književna kritika (D. Kostić, R. Trifković, V. Gligorić i dr.) najprije je, uz neke zamjerke, vrlo povoljno ocijenila ovaj roman u kojem se prvi put ozbiljno tematizuju tzv. lijeva skretanja i crveni teror u partizanskom pokretu 1942. Partijske osude uslijedile su tek poslije velike pohvale knjige u Njemačkoj (list Rheinische Merkur od 31. 10. 1958), u kojoj je naglašeno hrabro prikazivanje komunističkog terora nad seljaštvom koje je "bilo neprijateljski raspoloženo prema komunizmu". Skidanje komedije Odumiranje međeda sa repertoara beogradskih pozorišta 1958. i 1966, partijska saslušanja i isključivanje iz Saveza komunista te druge neprilike koje je Ćopić imao,sigurno su ostavili dubokog traga u njegovoj djetinje čistoj i preosjetljivoj duši. Ostala je u njemu duboka uvreda, možda i manično osjećanje progonjenoga, sve od onih koji su mu dugovali najveću zahvalnost za veliko književno djelo u slavu partizanske epopeje i novog, socijalističkog društva u čije ime su ga kinjili i sumnjičili. Zbirkom priča ''Gorki med Ćopić se oslobađa "tendencije" u pripovijedanju a daje maha svojoj živoj imaginaciji i lirskom osjećanju čarobne tajanstvenosti svijeta kao i same umjetnosti. Evo nekih redaka iz priče "Vječito drvo" — te parabole o čudu svijeta i moći umjetnosti — u kojima rastuženi dječak, junak priče, ponovo otkriva čudesno, naslikano drvo, koje mu je poklonio slučajni prolaznik, očito pravi umjetnik: A kad su već suze same prestale i kroz prorijeđeno biserje njegove tuge ponovo prosinuo i sastavio se razbijen svjetlucav svijet, pred njim, isprano i čisto, pojavilo se u svoj svojoj neprolaznoj ljepoti čudotvorčevo putnikovo drvo. '' — Evo ga, ono je još uvijek tu! Neizmjenljivo, tajanstveno i vječito, ono je tješilo dječaka svojom smirenom prisutnošću, postojanom ljepotom, zelenilom koje ne vene i još nečim... nečim što je izazivalo nesvakodnevnu tugu za onim što je prošlo i, u isto vrijeme, tihu radost zbog svih stvari prosutih pod ovim suncem Pažljivo držeći svoje bogatstvo u ruci, dječak je, izvedren i tih, krenuo kući mjereći lakim koracima voljeni kraj koji se pokorno podastirao pod njegove noge. Zbirka sadrži još neke antologijske priče: "Svijet ujaka Miće" u kojoj se govori o tuzi dječaka zbog gubljenja tajne i čarolije svijeta; "Veliki dani praštanja", priča o umjetnosti pelivana Arifa Tamburije koji na "veliki svečani dan praštanja" "lebdi na konopcu između neba i zemlje i iskupljuje nas od svih naših magareština, slabih ocjena i reske jeze pred časovima matematike"; "Prepiska oko krave" sa junakom (seljakom) sa dvije duše. A čitav drugi dio knjige, ciklus priča pod naslovom "Nesmireni ratnik" (kasnije će se javljati kao zasebna zbirka), ide u izabrane stranice Ćopićeve proze i može se mirne duše mjeriti sa Baštom sljezove boje. Čak je to kompaktnija i vrednosno ujednačenija zbirka. U autorskom uvodnom zapisu za ovu zbirku, Ćopić piše o dječaku koji je "sa sobom nosio vedre bajke zavičaja, obasjane prozore u svijet, a zajedno s njima i sjećanje na dobre ljude, koja su, s vremenom, i sama prerastala u krilate bajkeuspomene." I dalje: ''A u takve bajke koje su po našem kraju hodile, kolo vodile i vodu pile, spadaju i ove priče o mome stricu Nidži, ispričane tebi na radost, meni za dušu, a onome trećem, namrštenom, kao pouka i primjer da na ovome svijetu još ima mjesta za dobre ljude. I neka od značajnijih djela koja tematizuju poslijeratnu stvarnost nove, komunističke Jugoslavije kolonizaciju) još uvijek reflektuju (posljedično, indirektno, skraćeno) i prethodna ratna zbivanja koja još nisu "prerađena" u svijesti ljudi ni "arhivirana" među davno ili konačno prošle događaje. Navedimo tek romane Ne tuguj, bronzana stražo (Sarajevo 1958) i Osma ofanziva (Beograd 1964). A mirnodopsko-ratnih pjesama i priča našlo bi se u Ćopića zaista mnogo. *** Valja pomenuti i izabrane naslove za djecu i mlade čitaoce. Tu je Ćopić apsolutno bez premca u čitavoj srpskoj književnosti, vjerovatno i u širem južnoslovenskom kontekstu. Prvo Ćopićevo djelo u ovom, vrlo dugačkom nizu poetskih i pripovjedačkih naslova, jeste zbirka priča i parabola U carstvu leptirova i medveda (Beograd 1940). Ta knjiga najavljuje budućeg velikog pisca za djecu svih uzrasta. Neke male priče, crtice ili parabole iz te knjige (na pr., one o cvrčku kao pjesniku) spadaju u antologijske stranice srpske (i ne tek "dječje") književnosti 20. stoljeća. Slično bih rekao i za apsolutno očaravajući spjev Ježeva kućica (Beograd 1949). Remek-djelce svoje vrste! I ko se već ne sjeća davnog ali nezaboravnog, stvarno nepomućenog "zadovoljstva u tekstu" iz lektire knjiga: V''ratolomne priče (Zagreb 1947), ''Priče ispod zmajevih krila (Beograd i Sarajevo 1953), Doživljaji mačka Toše (Beograd 1954), Doživljaji Nikoletine Bursaća, Bosonogo djetinjstvo (Beograd 1957), Orlovi rano lete ''(Sarajevo 1957), ''Magareće godine (Sarajevo 1960), Slavno vojevanje (Sarajevo 1961), ''Bitka u zlatnoj dolini (Sarajevo 1963), Glava u klancu, noge na vrancu (Sarajevo 1971), Lijan vodi karavane (Sarajevo 1981) i nekih drugih.'' *** Moglo bi se, u stvari, reći — imajući u vidu i Ćopićeve rane, predratne zbirke, sve one njegove "bojovnike i bjegunce", legende o ratnicima i opjevanim junacima — da tematski kompleks rata tvori sa tematskim kompleksom djetinjstva gotovo cjelinu Ćopićeva svijeta. U svakom slučaju, djetinjstvo i rat dva su najveća, gotovo sveobuhvatna tematska kruga našeg pisca. Tu je on uvijek kod kuće, tu se osjeća "ko riba u vodi". A šta piscu omogućava da se on tu tako suvereno osjeća? Ne same teme po sebi, već temperament i dar njegov, način na koji opaža/doživljava/promišlja svijet i jezički oblikuje opaženo/doživljeno/promišljeno. To su razlikovna svojstva koja odlikuju stil i jezik pojedinog pisca, njegovo književno pismo, njegov poetski i pripovjedački rukopis od početka do kraja, čineći ga uvijek prepoznatljivim i nezamjenjivim. Ta svojstva već smo pokušali da prepoznamo i imenujemo na samom početku ovog teksta (svima razumljivi jezik, dobroćudni humor, bajkovito i sjetno-lirsko pripovjedanje, "jezička slast i komička strast" po uzoru na narodne umotvorine itd.). U knjizi Bašta sljezove boje, koja je dobila status ponajbolje Čopićeve knjige, srećno su se združila glavna svojstva Ćopića pripovjedača: humor i lirsko osjećanje života i prirode, realističko prikazivanje i "oneobičavanje", bajkovito i istinito, maštovno-legendarno i stvarnosno-istorijsko. U najljepšim i najboljim pričama Bašte nađeno je neko idealno ravnovjesje unutar Ćopićeve dvogube a ipak jedinstvene slike svijeta. Taj svijet je, istovremeno i podjednako, neutješno pozorje ljudskog stradanja i ljudske tuge, s jedne, i veliki, stalni izazov na lakrdiju i smijeh, s druge strane. Ipak, tuga je tu, izgleda, ono primarno u ćopićevskom osjećanju svijeta, osjećanju koje se razlijeva od blage sjete do mračne melanholije, pribjegavajući često humoru kao sredstvu samospasenja i ljekovitog zaborava. A svijet djetinjstva prirodno je stanje vedrijih i srećnijih ljudskih mogućnosti, ono stanje ljudskog duha koje je bliže snu nego prozi gole stvarnosti. Otuda je Ćopić ovdje i pripovjedač-bajkopisac, onaj koji — uprkos vremenu crnih slutnji o povampirenju zla — želi da ispriča svoju zlatnu bajku o ljudima, kako kaže u posveti knjige Ziji Dizdareviću: Umnožavaju se po svijetu crni konji i crni konjanici, noćni i dnevni vampiri, a ja sjedim nad svojim rukopisima i pričam o jednoj bašti sljezove boje, o dobrim starcima i zanesenim dječacima. Gnjuram se u dim rata i nalazim surove bojovnike: golubijeg srca. Prije nego me odvedu, žurim da ispričam zlatnu bajku o ljudima. Njeno su mi sjeme posijali u srce još u djetinjstvu i ono bez prestanka niče, cvjeta i obnavlja se. Pržile su ga mnoge strahote kroz koje sam prolazio, ali korijen je ostajao, životvoran i neuništiv, i pod sunce ponovo isturao svoju nejačku zelenu klicu, svoj barjak. Rušio se na njega oklop tenkova, a štitio ga i sačuvao prijateljski povijen ljudski dlan. Ćopić dalje piše da u njegovoj bajci nisu izmišljeni ni "dobri ljudi i sveti bojovnici" kao ni oni drugi — "mrke ubice s ljudskim licem", koji bi mu uskoro mogli "zakucati na vrata". O samoj ideji da napiše knjigu evokativnih priča u znaku očar očaravajuće "sljezove boje", Ćopić je, po svjedočenju Enesa Čengića, rekao: "Pronašao sam kod Sartreove prijateljice, Simone de Beauvoir, čitajući njezina djela, pridjev 'sljezov', 'sljezove boje' i odmah mi se toliko svidio, da je istog trena u meni oživjela bašta pored moje kuće, mala baštica... (...) ...zapazio sam sljez u njegovoj čudesnoj boji. Iako postoji samo crni i bijeli sljez, pisao sam o plavom i crvenom sljezu, jer crni sljez zaista u preljevima ima nijanse plave i crvene boje u sebi. I kažem, kod Simone de Beauvoir naišao sam samo na tu jednu jedinu riječ koja me je povukla, koja je oživjela u meni sjećanje na djetinjstvo, te sam napisao čitavu knjigu i dao joj čak naslov Bašta sljezove boje." (E. Čengić,'' Ćopićev humor i zbilja,'' 2, Zagreb 1987) Ko bi ikad i pomislio na ovako neobičan prvi impuls Ćopićeve inspiracije koju je upalio fitilj jedne jedine riječi francuske spisateljice! Uz samog pisca iz dana njegova dječaštva, središnji lik priča prvoga dijela knjige jeste lik djeda Rade, koji blagotvorno sjenči neke najznačajnije trenutke oživljene mitologije "potopljenog djetinjstva". Djed Rade je "stub sjećanja": na njega je oslonjena naracija o davnoprošlim zbivanjima, prizorima i dogodovštinama kojima prisustvujemo u prvom dijelu knjige. Bilo da se evocira djedova "tvrdoglavost u pogledu boja" (kao u prvoj i naslovnoj priči, pri čemu pisac govori da ni sam ne zna "kakve je boje sljez"), bilo da je djed predstavljen kao zaštitnik lopova i njihov "svetac" ("Sveti Rade Lopovski"), kao "predobri duševni starac" ("Pohod na mjesec") ili možda onaj što "udara u svoje spasonosno komedijanje" ("Dane Drmogaća"), djed je lik koji uvijek garantuje da će pisac sačuvati aromu pripovjedačke uvjerljivostiosti, i magiju i realizam, i liriku i humor narativnog predstavljanja. Lik djeda Rade kao da je arhetipski za sve likove djedova u Ćopićevu opusu, a njih je poviše (nekoliko u samoj Bašti, a da se i ne pominju djela za dječji uzrast). S djedom Radom u priči, Ćopić je vazda "svoj na svome", onaj zasanjani, djetinjstvom zauvijek zamađijani pričalac životnih zgoda i pustolovina sa razmeđa sna i jave, pričalac-bajalac kojemu jedva da ima ravna među našim piscima novijeg vremena. Dovoljno je da se sjetimo priče "Slijepi konj", u kojoj slijepo konjče postaje član porodice, povod iskajavanja grijeha i predmet velike djedove samilosti, pa da Ćopićevo melanholično-lirsko i humorno pripovijedanje o djedu Radi uvrstimo u antologiju našeg savremenog proznog tvoraštva. Ciklus "Dani crvenog sljeza" (drugi dio zbirke) takođe sadrži nekoliko izvrsnih ili veoma dobrih priča ("Dječak s tavana", "Posljednji kalajdžija", "Plavi lončići", "Potopljeno djetinjstvo", "Nepostojeća bakica", "Magarac s čeljadećim nogama", "Zatočnik"), ali je manje cjelovit i umjetnički ubjedljiv od ciklusa "Jutra plavog sljeza". Dok smo s "plavim sljezom" u prostorima ponovo odsanjanog djetinjstva, u vremenu koje je bliže mitu i legendi, sa "crvenim sljezom" smo, izuzev u nekoliko priča, zagnjureni u stvarnost rata i poraza, u iskustva piščevog zrelog doba, u kojima umjesto poetskoga i čudesnoga, magije i slatkih priviđenja, nailazimo i na ono što se zove otrežnjujućom, sirovom i surovom zbiljom. Otuda tu pričanje kao čarobno naratorstvo ne može da dođe do punog izraza, ili bar ne uvijek do one punoće i ljepote kakva se suvereno uspostavlja sa ozarujućim pomenom djeda Rade. Ali zato ovaj ciklus donosi onaj žešći i gorčiji "okus stvarnosti" koji otkriva satiričku i moralističku Ćopićevu stranu, pa i produbljivanje onog (depresivnog) toka piščeve kritičke svijesti, što će ga dovesti do konačnog i tragičnog sudara sa svijetom kao besmislenim dekorom. Tako ova knjiga, otpočeta prisjećanjem na nezaboravne dane djetinjstva pod zaštitničkim skutom djeda Rade, okončava crno-humornom, turobnom slikom u kojoj bivši ratnik (partizan) odlazi "trbuvom za kruvom" na rad u Švedsku, a svoju "spomenicu 1941" vješa o vrat jednome ovnu! To je raspon ove knjige priča — od poezije djetinjstva do krajnjeg razočaranja bivšeg ratnika i revolucionara u stanje stvari u socijalizmu, od sjetnjih sjećanja na pejzaže i prisne likove zavičaja do neprijatnih i neveselih pitanja sebi i svome dobu. Toj epohi pjesnik i pripovjedač Branko Ćopić — učesnik i nepotkupljivi svjedok — spleo je ovim vijencem priča, zanesenih i gorkih, jedan od najljepših književnih spomenika savremene srpske književnosti. *** O razlozima Ćopićeva samoubistva čula su se odmah različita mišljenja njegovih drugova i prijatelja, priče i nagađanja radoznale javnosti. Njegov poznati kolega Dobrica Ćosić ocijenio je da je Ćopić, poslije svih kritika i osporavanja, postao "uplašen životom" i nesposoban za odbranu te zapao u težu melanholiju i depresiju. Ukratko — "razbolela mu se duša" i to neizlječivo. A po svjedočenju jednog beogradskog satiričara, lucidni Borislav Mihajlović Mihiz prorekao je Branku u jednom krajnje otvorenom, prijateljskom razgovoru da će — bježeći od svojih fantomskih progonitelja — poludjeti i sam dići ruku na sebe. Bilo kako bilo, tek i ja imam svoju više utješno-pjesničku nego psihoanalitičku teoriju o Ćopićevom dobrovoljnom "vraćanju ulaznice" za dalji život. Vjerujem da je tim činom Ćopić ispisao svoje posljednje opominjuće, životom plaćeno protestno pismo protiv doslućene, upravo vidovnjački viđene užasne sudbine svoje voljene zemlje — toj sudbini je svakako želio da umakne. Nije htio ni mogao da prihvati prijeteći kurs plovidbe jugoslovenskog "Titanika" (ili "Titonika") — same Jugoslavije, te države koju je oduvijek, i u ratu i miru, branio i u koju je vjerovao kao u istorijski "ostvareni san" mnogih generacija Južnih Slovena. Osjećao je, čini se, nepogrešivo brodolomni kurs jugoslovenske države kroz vrijeme, osjećao kao što jegulja osjeća pravac svog kretanja kroz (okeanski) prostor. Ta vidilačka ili anticipatorska moć katkad ide zajedno sa velikim pjesničkim ili kakvim drugim darom. Snažno je naslutio dolazeću apokalipsu, "mrke ubice s ljudskim licem", još 1970. u već citiranom proročanskom pismu-posveti Ziji Dizdareviću, prijatelju iz studentskih dana, koga su ustaše likvidirale u Jasenovcu 1942. To pismo je možda najpotresniji književni dokument svoga vremena. Iznenađuje da Čopić već tada osjeća slom ljudskih i političkih ideala svoje generacije u istorijskom zgušnjavanju balkanske pomrčine. Otuda je njegovo samoubistvo četrnaeast godina kasnije bilo posljednji izbor još slobodnog ali nesrećnog i pobunjenog čovjeka. Bio je to čin najveće hrabrosti a ne gest nekoga ko je prosto "uplašen životom". Ili takva uplašenost i hrabrost tvore neko protivrječno a nerazlučno jedinstvo pjesnikove preosjetljive ličnosti? Ćopić se posigurno plašio života lišenog ljubavi i svake čari, života koji bi ga narastajućim cinizmom vlasti, međunacionalnom i svakom drugom mržnjom te opštom, sistemskom lažju nesnosno ponizio i oduzeo mu posljednje znake dostojanstva. Takvome životu pjesnik je na sav glas rekao svoje zastrašujuće Ne! Tako je to Ne izgledalo najvećem broju ljudi, ali su samo najbolji poznavaoci i prijatelji Brankovi poput Mihiza znali da se u karakteru ovog Krajišnika, u njegovoj i vedroj i tužnoj, duboko melanholičnoj prirodi, u kojoj su se neprestano otkrivali i zaneseni dječak i gorko osmjehnuti mudrac, i lirik i satirik, samo su dakle oni znali da se tu krije i "normalan" suicidni poriv ponosne pjesničke duše. Nije li to poriv onih koji odveć ljube i slave život, pa mu se onda drastično i svete za neuzvraćenu ljubav? Za nesnosnu uvredu ljubavi. A i poezija se tu našla na udaru demona smrti i — časno zaćutala. Stevan Tontić, 2004. Branko Ćopić (Hašani, 01.01.1915 — Beograd, 26.03.1984) Rođen je 1915. godine u Podgrmeču, u selu Hašani, nadomak Bosanske Krupe. Osnovnu školu završava u rodnom selu, nakon čega upusuje nižu realnu gimnaziju u Bihaću. Knjiga "Magareće godine" nastala je po sjećanju na vrijeme provedeno u internatu u Bihaću, takozvanom konviktu. Četiri godine koje je tu proveo pisac opisuje kao jedan od najljepših dijelova svog života. Nakon niže gimanzije upisuje Učiteljsku školu u Banjaluci, gdje je kod Vlade Miloševića polagao prijemni ispit iz jezika i muzičke kulture. Učiteljsku školu u Banjaluci Branko Ćopić nije završio. Izbačen je iz škole u četvrtom razredu zbog čitanja napredne literature. Nakon toga upisuje je se u Učiteljsku školu u Sarajevu iz koje je, takođe, izbačen. Iz Sarajeva se vraća u Banjaluku, ali školu je, ipak, završio u Karlovcu, gdje je prabačen uz pomoć nekih profesora. Po završetku učiteljske škole Branko Ćopić odlazi u Beograd, upisuje i završava Filozofski fakultet. Za vrijeme studiranja s vremena na vrijeme objavljivao je priče u "Politici", posebno kada je urednik bio Žika Milićević. Drugi svjetski rat zatekao ga je na odsluženju vojnog roka u Mariboru u bivšoj vojsci Kraljevine Jugoslavije. Tu je doživio raspad vojske i države, ali se već na samom početku povezao s narodnooslodilačkim pokretom i od samog početka do kraja rata i oslobođenja bio pripadnih partizanskih jedinica pod Titovom vođstvom. Cijelo vrijeme rata bio je ratni dopisnik zajedno s nerazdvojnim prijateljem i kumom, takođe veoma poznatim književnikom, Skenderom Kulenovićem. Drugi svjetski rat podstiče ga da napiše romane "Prolom", "Gluvi barut", "Ne tuguj bronzana strađo" i "Osma ofanziva", zatim pripovjetke "Rosa na bajonetima", "Surova škola", "Ljubav i smrt", "Doživljaji Nikoletine Bursaća", "Gorki med", "Sveti magarac", "Ljudi s repom" i zbike pjesama "Ognjeno rađanje domovine" i "Ratnikovo proljeće". Napisao je i romane za djecu "Orlovi rano lete", "Slavno vojevanje" i "Bitka u zlatnoj dolini" (poznati su kao "Pionirska trilogija") i "Magareće godine", zbirke prica "Priče partizanke", "Vratolomne priče", "Priče ispod zmajevih krila" i "Dozivljaje mačka Toše", zbirke pjesama "Čarobna šuma", "Armija odbrana tvoja", "Partizanske tužne bajke", "Večernje priče", "Djeda Trišin mlin" i "Nestašni dječaci". Ćopić je pisao i scenarije za pozorište i film. Poznat je po komediji "Doživljaji Vuka Bubala" i komadu za djecu "Udarnici" i scenrijima za ratne filomove "Živjeće ovaj narod" i "Major Bauk". Djela su mu prevođena na ruski, engleski, francuski, njemacki, ukrajinski, poljski, češki, bugarski i mađarski jezik. Cijeli radni i životni vijek nakon drugog svjetskog rata Branko Ćopić je proveo u Beogradu, ali je vrlo često putovao po Jugoslaviji i drugim evropskim državama. Mnogi su za njega govorili da je najveći dječiji pisac svih vremena rođen na prostorima bivše Jugoslavije. Iako je pripadao narodnooslobodilačkom pokretu Branko Ćopić je, kao čovjek velikog obrazovanja, bistra uma, osjećaja za pravdu i pravednost i kritičkog posmatranja stvarnosti koja ga je okruživala veoma rano počeo da iznosi sopstvena mišljenja o nekim pojavama. Radio je to ili otvoreno ili u literaturi kao pisac. Kao jedno od najpoznatijih djela bila je "Jeretička priča" zbog koje je kasnije trpio velike udare tadašnje komunističke partije na vlasti i državnih organa, pa i od samih kolega. Takvih progona je bilo mnogo, pa je književni istoričar Ratko Peković to sabrao u knjigu "Sudanije Branku Ćopiću" iz koje se vidi na kakve je sve probleme Ćopić nailazio u svom književnom i političkom životu. Pretpostavlja se da su ti progoni i glavni razlog samoubistva koji je Branko Ćopić izvršio skočivši s jednog mosta preko rijeke Save 1984. godine. Od tada se taj most zove Brankov most, a ulica koja vodi do njega Brankova ulica. "Veliki Ćopićevi književni učitelji bili su, kako je sam govorio: Petar Kočić, Ivo Andrić, Ivan Cankar, Svetozar Ćorović, Simo Matavulj, Miroslav Krleža — ali i Milovan Glišić, Janko Veselinović i Radoje Domanović, a od stranih pisaca: Servantes, Pirandelo, Gogolj, Gorki, Čehov, Babelj, Zoščenko... Oženio se 28. juna 1951. godine doktorkom Bogdankom Ilić. Šaleći se, često je govorio da je i on stradao na Vidovdan, kada su izginuli i svi kosovski junaci. NIN-ovu nagradu dobio je 1958. godine za roman 'Ne tuguj, bronzana stražo'. Redovni član SANU postao je 1968. godine. Branko Ćopič o sebi... Rodio sam se 1915, u selu Hašanima, pod planinom Grmečom, u Bosanskoj Krajini. Rođen sam, dakle, početkom prvog svjetskog rata. U to isto vrijeme moj otac, kao vojnik austrougarske armije, borio se negdje na frontu u Karpatima, a moj stric Nidžo, srpski dobrovoljac, borio se u srpskoj vojsci protiv austrougarskih zavojevača. Tako su se dva brata, nalazeći se u dvije zaraćene vojske, borili ustvari jedan pored drugoga. Tek pošto se rat završio, moj otac i stric Nidžo nađoše se ponovo zajedno, u istoj kući. Od njih sam dobio svoje prve igračke, mesingane puščane čaure i čuo prve ratne priče. Kad mi je bilo četiri godine, umro mi je otac. Tako, zajedno s mlađim bratom i sestrom, ostadoh da živim pored majke, djeda Rada i strica Nidže. Stric Nidžo znao je vazdan kojekakvih narodnih priča i pjesama, a imao je dosta i svojih doživljaja, jer je bio rudar u Americi i ratnik-dobrovoljac, pa nam je u zimske večeri često pričao do duboko u noć. Da bismo ga odobrovoljili za pričanje, mi djeca, čistili smo mu cipele, prali noge i češali ga po leđima. Tako se, zahvaljujući stricu Nidži, preda mnom prvi put otvorio bogati svijet koji je stvorila narodna mašta. Vidio sam zmajeve, vile, divove, patuljke, vampire, junake, čarobnjake ratnike. Djed me je vodio sa sobom da zajedno čuvamo ovce. Trčkarajući za njim oko gajeva, po pašnjacima, kroz šikare i oko potoka, otkrivao sam bogat i bujan svijet prirode. O svemu sam neumorno zapitkivao djeda, a on mi je odgovarao kako je najbolje znao i umio. Tako mi je , na primjer, na moje pitanje o nebu odgovorio: — Nebo je vezano za zemlju kukama i lancima. Kad sam ga pitao da li bi se mjesec mogao dohvatiti kad se spusti na ivicu brijega, on mi je sasvim ozbiljno odgovorio da bi to bilo moguće. Tada sam ja načinio svoj prvi plan za osvajanje mjeseca: jedne večeri, kradom, otići ću na vrh brijega, popeti se na najviše drvo i dokučiti mjesec dugačkim grabljama našeg komšije Laze Ugarčine. Moj plan se nije ostvario u prvom redu zbog toga što sam ja bio velika strašljivica pa uveče nisam smio da iziđem ni u dvorište, a kamoli da se popnem na brijeg. Kad sam već bio u šestoj godini dali su mi da čuvam jaganjce. Bio je to lak i zanimljiv posao, osobito ako je lijep dan i ako se u blizini nađe još koje čobanče. Onda smo se igrali, tražili ptičja jaja, zidali kule brali jagode i pečurke. Često bismo u igri zaboravili na svoje stado i ono bi se začas našlo u tuđem žitu. Ako bi to spazio seoski poljar, čuvar usjeva, nadigao bi grdnu viku i pojurio da nas bije ili bi nas tužio roditeljima, pa je bilo batina kao kiše. Naročito sam dobro zapamtijo jednog starog poljara koji je volio rakiju i prema njemu sam kasnije radio lik seoskog poljara i partizanskog kuvara, čiča Lijana, glavnog junaka mojih ratnih romana za djecu. Prvi veliki i prelomni događaj u mom životu bio je polazak u osnovnu školu. Stariji u selu uvijek su nas plašili školom. Čim nešto skriviš, već ti prijete: — Ček, ček, poći ćeš ti u školu pa će ti učiteljica oderati kožu sa leđa, a pop će ti odsjeći jezik. Naravno, nisam se usudio da sam odem do škole. Odveo me je djed Rade i uz put mi obećao: — Ne boj se ti ništa, idi slobodno u razred, a ja ću te čekati iza živice. Ako dođe do boja ti samo viči i eto mene odmah. U školi su me čekala razna iznenađenja. Razred pun slika. Ovdje zec, tamo vuk, onamo zmija, pa medvjed, lav, kamila. I lijepo i strašno. Da nije ostale djece, ne bih ti se ja, majci, sam usudio da zavirim u razred. Na ormaru, pokraj table, ugledah globus i šapatom pitam svoga druga iz klupe šta je ono. — Bostan —kaže on. Kad je nas, prvake, učiteljica stala ispitivati kako je kome ime i prezime, ja kazah svoje ime, ali kako mi je prezime — nisam znao. — Molim, on se zove Ćopić! — pomože mi jedan đak iz drugog razreda. — Zoveš li se Ćopić? — pita učiteljica. — Ne zovem — kažem ja. — Naša se kuća zove kuća Ćopića, i ovce i goveda zovu se Ćopića, i njiva... Ipak, brzo sam se navikao na školu i zavolio je. Tu je bilo toliko novih drugara, igra, trke u školu, iz škole. Naučio sam od đaka i razne podvale i smicalice i, naravno, najprije sam ih isprobao na svome djedu. Dotrčim, naprimjer, iz škole i još s praga pitam djeda: — Đede, koliko ti je godina? — Šezdeset — veli on. — Toliko ima i moj magarac! — kažem ja pobjedonosno. Starac na to zaprepašćeno grakne i od čuda sjedne na stolac. — Zar si to u školi naučio, jadan ti sam ja. Učiteljica nam je bila stroga i znala je išibati prutom nemirna đaka i neznalice. Zbog toga se jedna velika grupa đaka odmetnu od škole, pa su ujutro odlazili u jedan veliki gaj i tu se krili čitav dan, sve dok se ne bi završila nastava, a onda su se vraćali kući kao da toboš idu iz škole. U tome gaju načinili su čitav logor: kolibu, ognjište itd. Jednog dana saznade se za taj logor pa ga seljaci, pod komandom strica Nidže, opkoliše, zauzeše na juriš, a odmetnike pohvataše i dovedoše u školu. To je bio slavan događaj o kome se dugo pričalo. Pojedine đake iz toga đačkog hajdučkog logora i njihove podvige opisao sam kasnije u romanu "Orlovi rano lete" slikajući Prokin gaj i dječake Jovančetove družine. U osnovnoj školi došao sam i do prvih knjiga. Istina, bilo ih je vrlo malo, ali sam svaku zapamtio. Duga je to priča kako sam naučio da čitam ćirilicu još prije polaska u osnovnu školu, pa kako sam pronašao u nekom sanduku jednu knjigu narodnih pjesama, pa kako sam se neobično uzbudio čitajući je, pa kako je djed mislio da sam se razbolio zato što sam bio sav uplakan, pa kako... Dakle, da mnogo ne duljim, ta pjesmarica je bila prva knjiga koja mi je dospjela u ruke. U školi sam, tek negdje u trećem razredu, kupio od učiteljice knjigu "Miguel Servantes" Za nju sam iskamčio s velikom mukom dva dinara od strica Nidže. (Djed mi je već bio umro) U toj knjizi bio je opisan život slavnog španskog pisca Servantesa i štampano nekoliko odlomaka iz njegovog romana "Don Kihot". Slijedeća pročitana knjiga bila je "Doživljaji jednog vuka", zatim, "Doživljaji jedne kornjače". Sve su bile lijepo ilustrovane. Čitajući te knjige, bio sam tako uzbuđen i zanesen, tako razigrane mašte da sam sve ono što sam pročitao zamišljao življe nego stvarni svijet oko sebe. Preda mnom su se otkrivali novi nepoznati krajevi, ljudi, životinje. Sve mi se činilo ljepše, bolje i čudesnije nego u običnom životu. Jednom je neki moj dalji rođak dobio na lutriji paket knjiga. Znajući kako on voli kruške, ja mu odnesem punu svoju školsku torbu krušaka, a on mi, za uzvrat, pokloni dvije knjige: zbirku narodnih priča i zbirku priča engleskog pisca Oskara Vajlda. Kako je taj rođak živio u jednom dosta udaljenom selu, tom prilikom preduzeo sam i svoje dotada najveće samostalno putovanje. Na dva-tri mjesta umalo me ne ujedoše psi, ali se ipak sve dobro svršilo: i ja i knjige čitavi stigosmo kući. Veliki prelom u mom životu nastao je onih dana kad sam prvi put u životu ostavio rodnu kuću i svoj zavičaj i otišao u Bihać, u gimnaziju. Nastanio sam se u jednom đačkom internatu. Prvih dana svake sam noći plakao tugujući za majkom, za kućom, za svojim selom. Činilo mi se da više nikad neću vidjeti rodne Hašane, da nikad više neću loviti ribu u riječici Japri, slušati brujanje malog mlina, ni poigrati se s bratom, sestrom i svojim negdašnjim drugovima. Mnogo godina kasnije te uspomene na djetinjstvo pomenuo sam u knjizi "Deda-Trišin mlin". "Čim oči sklopim, ja odmah vidim i potok Japru, i vrba red, evo i mlina prepunog lupe i pred njim Triša, starina sed ..." U Bihaću su me čekala nova poznanstva, nova saznanja i doživljaji. Evo najprije novih drugova iz svih okolnih gradova i sela, pa i iz drugih krajeva. Čim smo se malo upoznali i zbližili, najprije smo jedni drugima doznali nadimke ili smo ih na licu mjesta izmislili. Sjećam se i danas nekih: Strunjo, Snašica, Čukan, Kravica, Baja-Bajazit, Krakija, Šuckor. Najduži nadimak imao je neki naš kolega Vid, koga su zvali "Simon Fite, trgovina pite". Nadimke su, također, imali i naši profesori, poslužitelji, policajci itd. Jedan od mojih nerazdvojnih drugova, s kojim sam inače najviše ratovao i ja i ostali, bio je moj dalji komšija ispod Grmeča, Dušan Divjak. I njega i te nezaboravne dane i doživljaje dobrim dijelom opisao sam u svom romanu za djecu "Magareće godine". Zbog svog dugačkog jezika često sam dolazio u sukob i sa starijim đacima, pa sam znao i batina dobiti. Sjećam se, naročito me zbog mog "lajanja" uporno jurio oko internata đak Stojan Matić, koji je 1942. poginuo na Lapcu komandujući ličkim partizanima i proglašen za narodnog heroja. Da imam smisla za pisanje, to sam najprije čuo od svog nastavnika srpskohrvatskog jezika. Donese on jednog dana u razred naše đačke sveske s ispravljenim zadacima, spusti ih na sto i ozbiljno upita: — Koji je to među vama Branko Ćopić? Meni se odsjekoše noge. Gotov sam, pomislih, sigurno me je neko tužio zbog mog "lajanja". Lagano ustadoh i promucah: — Molim, to sam ja. — Napisao si vrlo dobar zadatak! — grmnu on, a ja od velikog iznenađenja i olakšanja — coc! — ponovo sjedoh u klupu, opet mi se noge podsjekoše. Tih godina pročitao sam čitav niz odabranih knjiga koje su mi preporučili moji nastavnici. Gotovo isto toliko pročitao sam i raznih drugih knjiga koje su mi slučajno do ruku došle. Među njima je bilo dosta petparačke, šund-literature, ali ja sam i to halapljivo gutao. Čak mi se ponekad činilo da su te knjige bolje od one prave, umjetničke literature, a tek sam kasnije počeo uočavati razliku između njih. U prvom razredu gimnazije napisao sam i svoju prvu pjesmu. Jednog dana, poslije obilne kiše, ja se sklonim u ćošak učionice i počeh da pišem pjesmu o minuloj kiši: "Nad gradom se oblak vije, iz oblaka kiša lije" ... Poslije te pjesmice počeo sam da pišem pjesme u prozi, jer mi je to, čini mi se, lakše išlo od ruke. Prvu štampanu stvar, jedan kratak prozni sastav, objavio sam 1928. u omladinskom časopisu "Venac". Bio sam tada u četvrtom razredu gimnazije, imao sam gotovo četrnaest godina. Po završetku niže gimnazije upisao sam se u učiteljsku školu u Banjoj Luci. Opet sam se nastanio u internatu. U tome novom internatu, među starijim i odraslijim drugovima, bilo je mnogo življe i interesantnije. Tu je već bilo više đaka koji su pisali i štampali pjesme i priče. Osim toga, u internatu je izlazio, u jednom primjerku, pisan rukom nedjeljni humoristički list "Zembilj", a u našem razredu, u školi, sličan list pod naslovom "Ogledalo". Naše "Ogledalo" bilo je još i ilustrovano, i to čak i slikama u boji. Radio ih je naš razredni kolega, današnji akademski slikar Miloš Bajić. Naravno, ja sam bio revnostan saradnik oba lista. Objavljivao sam u njima šaljive pjesmice, anegdote i člančiće. Mnogi su mi zbog toga prijetili batinama, a naročito moj stari drug još iz niže gimnazije, Dušan Divjak, svojeglavi De-De-Ha iz "Magarećih godina". Pod uticajem SKOJ-a (Saveza komunista omladine Jugoslavije) među odraslim đacima počeo je da buja vrlo živ politički rad. Revolucionarno raspoloženje nezadrživo se širilo u redovima omladine. Popularisana je i čitana napredna literatura, organizovani štrajkovi protiv loše hrane u domu, protiv rđavih nastavnika; upoznavali smo se sa teškim životom naših radnih ljudi pod kraljevskom Jugoslavijom. U isto vrijeme počeo je i progon i isključivanje iz škole svih naprednijih učenika. Tako, u četvrtom učiteljske, isključiše i mene zbog čitanja i širenja napredne literature. Razred sam završio u Sarajevu. Sljedeće godine opet se vratih u Banju Luku i opet me isključiše zbog istih stvari. Konačno, učiteljsku školu završih u Karlovcu, u Hrvatskoj. U učiteljskoj školi počeo sam da pišem svoje prve priče i da ih objavljujem po đačkim listovima i po novinama. Sjećam se kako mi je teško polazilo za rukom da "sastavim" svoju prvu priču. Opisi prirode u samoj priči išli su mi glatko, jer sam njene ljepote osjećao još iz dana djetinjstva, ali nisam poznavao ljude, nisam još počinjao da ih ozbiljnije posmatram. Tek onda kad se kod mene probudilo življe interesovanje za ljude oko mene i za njihov život, i moje je pričanje postalo tečnije i uvjerljivije. Napredna, revolucionarna literatura, koja je govorila o borbi, stradanju i patnjama ljudi, također me je upućivala da posmatram našeg čovjeka i njegov život. Razvijala je kod mene ljubav i divljenje za čovjeka borca. Tih godina naročito su mi bili prirasli za srce od naših pisaca ogorčeni buntovnik Cankar i snažni revolucionar Krleža, a od stranih pisaca Maksim Gorki, veliki i neumorni čovjekoljubac. Po završetku učiteljske škole upisao sam se na Filozofski fakultet u Beogradu. Tada počinjem ozbiljno da se bavim književnim radom. Tokom četiri godine studija redovno sam objavljivao u dnevnom listu "Politici" kratke priče iz života krajiških seljaka. Jedan dio tih priča objavio sam prije rata u zbirkama "Pod Grmečom", "Borci i bjegunci" i "Planinci". U tim svojim pričama opisivao sam ljude svoga kraja koje pamtim još od najranijeg detinjstva: svog djeda, majku, komšije, seoske sluge, prosjake, skitnice, vračare, Cigane-mečkare, pelivane, drvosječe, ugljare, lažove, kradljivce, sanjare, zanesene i tužne dječake. Šaren je i zanimljiv bio taj svijet mojih junaka. Naučili moji seljaci da ih, kaže, "mećem u novine", pa mi neki prijete, drugi se smiju, a neki se, opet, ućute kad me vide i sve šapuću: — Ne govori ništa pred njim jer će te odmah metnuti u novine, pa puče grdna bruka! — Motikom bi njega trebalo negdje iz mraka — preporučivao je poneko. Tokom studija počeo sam da pišem i priče za djecu. Opisivao sam doživljaje raznih životinja, sve od leptirova pa do medvjeda. Te priče objavljene su u knjizi "U svetu leptirova i medveda". Godine 1941. otišao sam u partizane i tamo ostao sve do oslobođenja radeći, uglavnom, na kulturno-prosvjetnom sektoru. Tokom čitave narodnooslobodilačke borbe trudio sam se da što više vidim, čujem i zapamtim od svega onoga što se oko mene događalo tih slavnih dana. A ja sam gledao svoje školske drugove, komšije i poznanike, dojučerašnje čobane, seljake, radnike i đake kako preko noći izrastaju u ratnike, heroje i u komandante narodne vojske. Gledao sam našu raspjevanu mladost kako se bori i gine za slobodu rodne grude, za spas čovječanstva od fašističkog mraka i ropstva. Tada sam, 1941, iz punog srca počeo da pišem pjesme o našoj slavnoj partizanskoj vojsci i njenoj borbi. Tako su nikle pjesme "Grob u žitu", "Pjesma mrtvih proletera", "Na petrovačkoj cesti". One su kasnije sabrane u zbirci "Ognjeno rađanje domovine" i štampane još u toku rata. Tokom rata napisao sam i veći broj kratkih pozorišnih komada, koje su izvodile omladinske pozorišne družine širom slobodne partizanske teritorije. Nisam zaboravljao ni naše prve, ratne, pionire, čije su čete nicale po svim našim oslobođenim selima i gradovima. Pisao sam za njih pjesme, a krajem rata završio sam i štampao i knjigu priča za djecu pod naslovom "Priče partizanke". Jedanput me tako, u toku rata, susrete u selu Duboviku jedna četa pionira pa kad me prepoznadoše, njihov komandir zaustavi me i reče: — Druže Branko, evo ti olovka i hartija pa nam napiši jednu pjesmu, a mi ćemo malo pričekati. Pioniri pobodoše svoj barjak u neku hladovinu i posjedaše oko njega. Sjedoh i ja uz neko drvo i napisah im na onoj hartiji pjesmu "Moj mitraljez", koju sam uz put već bio u glavi sročio. — Dobra je — reče njihov komandir kad je pročitah naglas. — Evo ti jedna pregršt lješnika, daj kapu. Oslobodilački rat i narodna revolucija dali su mi ogroman materijal za književnu obradu. Vidio sam toliko bitaka, upoznao bezbroj smjelih boraca, heroja, delija, plemenitih ljudi, požrtvovanih majki, slavnih mitraljezaca, bombaša, kurira, partizanskih kuvara, minera, konjovodaca. Jednoga dana, u četvrtoj neprijateljskoj ofanzivi, upoznao sam i jednog neobičnog mitraljesca prema kome sam, kasnije, obrađivao lik svog popularnog junaka Nikoletine Bursaća. Bilo je to ovako. Početkom četrdeset treće, kao ratni dopisnik "Borbe" za Petu krajišku diviziju, napisao sam pjesmu "Marš Pete divizije", koji je počinjao stihovima: "Petokraka zvijezda sija, gura Peta divizija ..." Pjesmu su borci divizije brzo naučili i često je pjevali na moju veliku radost. Ubrzo grunu četvrta ofanziva. Naša divizija, uporno se boreći, povlačila se pred nadmoćnijim neprijateljem. Jedne večeri, duboko u planini Klekovači, dok smo se kratko odmarali stojeći u snijegu, jedna krupna i nosata delija, s mitraljezom o ramenu, odjednom se obrati meni i reče: — Ama gdje li je sad onaj Branko Ćopić što je spjevao onu pjesmu "Gura Peta divizija"? Baš bih ga volio vidjeti kako sad on gura kroz ovaj snijeg. — I ja bih ga volio vidjeti — dodadoh ja ne kazujući ko sam. — Baš bi mu valjalo dati po turu! — dobrodušno grmnu delija mitraljezac i zakoluta očima. — Pravo kažeš! — složih se i ja oprezno škiljeći u nosatog ratnika. Uto niz kolonu dođe hitna komanda: — Mitraljesci, naprijed! — Aha, dok mene zovu naprijed, bogme su došle gaće na rešeto, valja negdje probijati obruč! — graknu delija s mitraljezom i žurno zakorači prema čelu kolone. Prema tome nepoznatom ratniku počeo sam jednog dana da radim lik Nikoletine Bursaća, partizanske junačine. Poslije oslobođenja Beograda postao sam prvi urednik dječjeg lista "Pioniri" i taj sam posao radio više godina. Kao urednik pročitao sam bezbroj dječjih radova, naročito pjesama. Neki od tih nekadašnjih pionira pjesnika već su danas postali sasvim ozbiljni mladi pisci. Sada živim u Beogradu kao profesionalni pisac. Bavim se, dakle, samo književnim radom. U godinama poslije oslobođenja napisao sam veći broj knjiga, pretežno s motivima iz revolucije. Napisao sam dosad romane "Prolom", "Gluvi barut", i "Ne tuguj, bronzana stražo". Zatim imam zbirke pripovjedaka "Rosa na bajonetima", "Surova škola", "Ljubav i smrt", "Doživljaji Nikoletine Bursaća", "Gorki med", "Sveti magarac", "Ljudi s repom" i zbirke pjesama "Ognjeno rađanje domovine" i "Ratnikovo proljeće". Za djecu sam napisao romane "Orlovi rano lete", "Slavno vojevanje", "Bitka u Zlatnoj dolini" i "Magareće godine", zatim zbirke priča "Priče partizanke", "Vratolomne priče", "Priče ispod zmajevih krila" i "Doživljaji mačka Toše", a od zbirki pjesama "Čarobna šuma", "Armija, odbrana tvoja", Partizanske tužne bajke", "Večernje priče", "Deda Trišin mlin" i "Nestašni dječaci". Za pozorište sam napisao komediju "Doživljaji Vuka Bubala" i komad za djecu "Udarnici" ("Družina junaka"), a za film scenarija za ratne filmove "Živjeće ovaj narod" i "Major Bauk". Knjige su mi prevođene na ruski, ukrajinski, poljski, češki, bugarski, mađarski i njemački jezik. Tokom rata i u godinama poslije oslobođenja imao sam bezbroj puta prilike da vidim koliko naši ljudi, kako odrasli tako i djeca, vole knjige i književnost, a naročito ona djela koja govore o životu i borbi naših ljudi, bliskih svakome od nas. To me uvijek podsticalo na to da sa još većim žarom i poletom radim svoje književne stvari. Nezaboravni mi ostaju u sjećanju brojni susreti sa mojim najmlađim čitaocima, pionirima, razgovori s njima i književne priredbe po školama. Tom prilikom uvijek se sjetim svog djetinjstva i svoje žudnje za knjigama, pa sam sebi obećam da ću još više pisati za naše najmlađe čitaoce, svima nama najdraže. Pisanje za djecu za mene je najljepši posao, najprijatnija zabava i najbolji odmor. Kad završim jednu knjigu za djecu, ja se osjećam tako veseo i raspoložen kao da se vraćam s neke velike majske svečanosti. Iz knjige: "Dečiji pisci o sebi" Beograd, 1966. Književni opis Branka Ćipića Učesnik u NOB-u od početka ustanka, Ćopić je najaktivniji partizanski pisac, saradnik u ratnoj štampi, autor više knjiga, od kojih su najvažnije Priče partizanke (1944) i zbirka pesama Ognjeno rađanje domovine (1944). U prvih nekoliko godina nakon rata njegova je plodnost bez premca. Iz mnoštva knjiga možemo izdvojiti samo nekoliko najvažnijih: zbirke pripovedaka Rosa na bajonetima (1946), Mrvica brani komandanta i druge priče (1946), Surova škola (1948), zbirke humorističkih pripovedaka Sveti magarac i druge priče (1947) i Ljudi s repom (1949), zbirku pesama Ratnikovo proljeće (1947), zbirke dečijih pesama Bojna lira pionira (1945), Armija odbrana tvoja (1948) i mnoge druge knjige za decu i odrasle. Ćopićeva poezija, rodoljubiva, borbena, slobodarska, ponikla je u ognju oslobodilačkog rata, koji je njena isključiva tema. Pesnik hoće da oslušne "naroda svoga glas", da bude narodni pevač, on je jednostavan, popularan, ponekad toliko blizak narodnoj poeziji da su mnoge njegove pesme prihvaćene od boraca i naroda i pevane kao narodne partizanske pesme. Vrednost njegovih pesama pretežno je evokativna, one su pesnički spomen slavnih dana borbi i stradanja. Kasnije se Ćopić u poeziji razvijao skoro isključivo kao dečji pesnik. Dečje pesme "Pesme pionirke", čine najveći deo njegova pesničkog opusa. Ćopićeve ratne pripovetke obično su kratke, anegdotske, zasnovane često na stvarnim događajima. Kasnije je težio da stvori složenije pripovetke, s razgranatom fabulom i većim brojem ličnosti, ali je i u njima sačuvao neposrednost, doživljenost i autentičnost svedočenja prvih ratnih priča. Slika ljude raznih kategorija, otkriva spontani, nehotični heroizam malog čoveka, pretvaranje mirnih seljaka u legendarne junake. U njegovoj slici rata realizam prelazi u legendu, a lirsko se spaja s komičnim. Ćopićev najpopularniji ratni lik jeste Nikoletina Bursać, komični junak koji se javlja u mnogim njegovim delima a najpotpunije je dat u ciklusu pripovedaka Doživljaji Nikoletine Bursaća (1955). Kao pripovedač Ćopić je dostigao vrhunac u svojoj poslednjoj zbirci, Bašta sljezove boje (1970), gde se na autobiografskoj osnovi ispredaju priče o ljudima i događajima piščeva zavičaja u dugom vremenskom rasponu od prvog svetskog rata do naših dana. Lirski nadahnuti realizam, slika sveta u kojoj se prepliće naivnost dečjeg viđenja s mudrošću staraca, surovost života ublažena maštom i legendom, prirodnost i vedri humor — te osobine celog Ćopićevog pripovedačkog rada dostigle su ovde punu stilsku čistotu i klasičnu jednostavnost. Svojim romanima s temom iz NOB-a Ćopić ulazi u krug romansijera koji su početkom 50-ih godina utemeljili naš savremeni roman. Prvi i najopsežniji od njih Prolom (1952), sadrži prostranu i živopisnu panoramu zbivanja u Bosanskoj Krajini u prvoj godini oslobodilačkog rata, epopeju narodnog ustanka, s više paralelnih linija u razvoju radnje, u kojima se javlja oko sedamdesetak ličnosti, i s prizorima masovnih scena i kolektivnih pokreta. Ustanička hronika Krajine dobila je nastavak u romanu Gluvi barut (1957), gde se, uz više novih osoba, javljaju i mnogi likovi iz prvog romana. Umetnički to je ipak bitno drukčije delo, kraće, sažetije, dramski usredsređenije. S dosta vedrine i humora prikazani su dečiji junaci i njihovo "slavno vojevanje" u Pionirskoj trilogiji. Poslednji Ćopićev roman, Delije na Bihaću (1975), zaokružuje njegovu ratnu prozu. To je vesela istorija jednog od velikih partizanskih pohoda, neka vrsta komičnog eposa u kojem pripovedanje često prelazi iz proze u stih. U nekim delima Ćopić je dao sudbinu ratnika u posleratnom razdoblju. U romanu Ne tuguj bronzana stražo (1958) prikazana je kolonizacija krajiških seljaka u vojvođansku ravnicu, njihovo snalaženje i nesnalaženje u novoj sredini, drukčijoj od njihove i geografski i kulturno. Slika mirnodopskih prilika u romanu Osma ofanziva (1964) mnogo je složenija. Borci su u ratu morali izdržati sedam neprijateljskih ofanziva a posle rata došla je najteža, osma ofanziva: nasrtaj grada i ugodnog života na nekadašnje seljake i ratnike. Na ponašanje bivših boraca Ćopić je znao pogledati i okom satiričara. Još 1950. napisao je Jeretičku priču o izdvajanju "odgovornih" drugova od ostalog sveta, koja je izazvala oštra reagovanja zvanične kritike. Broj njegovih satiričnih pripovedaka nije velik, ali neke od njih — kao što su Izbor druga Sokrata, Faraon, Odumiranje srca, Odumiranje nogu i dr. — spadaju u najveće domete ovog žanra u našoj posleratnoj književnosti. Bosanska Krajina — ili, još bliže, Grmeč i Podgrmečje — omiljeni je prostor njegove proze, ozaren uspomenama iz detinjstva, od kojeg se on udavalja samo kad prati svoje zemljake, na njihovim potucanjima ili seobama. Slika života data u prvim zbirkama tvrda je, opora, ali ne surova. Ćopić piše o društvenoj stvarnosti sela, o nevoljama što taru narod, ali njegovo kazivanje, čak i kad se suočava s krajnjom bedom, ne gubi meke, nežne, lirske tonove. U načinu pripovedanja on je bliži starim realistima nego svojim savremenicima. Tradicionalizam, narodni duh, realizam i angažovanost jesu osnovni elementi Ćopićeve poetike. Premda je živeo u epohi velikih književnih promena i čestih oscilacija između tradicionalnog i modernog, Ćopić se u biti malo menjao. Ostao je do kraja privržen svom angažovanom narodskom realizmu. Kao takav on je, više od pisaca poniklih u krilu socijalne literature, bio predodređen da izrazi narodsku, seljačku, epsku stranu naše revolucije. Prozna dela prožeta su mu lirikom i živopisnim realističkim slikanjem seoskog života, poznavanjem života i mentaliteta ljudi iz zavičaja, vedrinom, živošću i vitalnošću duha. Kreirao je mnoštvo upečatljivih i živopisnih likova i događaja nadahnutom pripovedačkom tehnikom koristeći svež, sočan i slikovit jezik pri čemu je inspiraciju nalazio u svom podgrmečkom zavičaju. Ćopića su doratnim pripovetkama najviše zanimali siromašni seljaci, sanjari i prosjaci, deca, skitnice i nadničari, i on je o svima njima pričao sa brižnim, zaštitničkim razumevanjem. U lirski intoniranim ratnim pripovetkama Ćopić je nadahnuto opisivao herojske podvige, mučeništvo i samopregor svojih junaka. Početkom 50-tih godina prošlog veka Ćopić počinje da piše i satiričke priče u kojima je oštro kritikovao ružne pojave u tadašnjoj stvarnosti. Jedna od takvih priča bila je i "Jeretička priča" objavljena u "Ježu" koja je pokrenula lavinu osuda sa vrha partije i vlasti a u hajci na pisca učestvovao je i Broz lično. Književni istoričar Ratko Peković napisao je knjigu "Sudanije Branku Ćopiću" u kojoj su detaljno opisana cela ta hajka na pisca. Sa uspehom se ogledao i u pisanju romana iako su prirodi njegovog književnog talenta više odgovarala kraće forme - pripovetke i novele. Romani "Prolom" i "Gluvi barut" slikaju učešće seljaka Bosanske Krajine u ustanku, a "Ne tuguj bronzana stražo" prilagođavanje tih istih seljaka, sada kolonista, novim uslovima života u Vojvodini. Glavnina Ćopićevog proznog opusa humoristički je intonirana a humor nalazi u prirodi i mentalitetu njegovih junaka koji i u najtežim životnim trenucima znaju da sačuvaju vedrinu i da se nasmeju čak i vlastitoj nevolji. Sem toga, Ćopić je od onih pisaca koji svoj posmatrački talenat naročito iskazuju kroz otkrivanje sitnih ljudskih mana i nedostataka. Iako je Ćopić pisac epske širine i zamaha sa urođenim pripovedačkim i humorističkim darom, u njegovim delima vidljiva je i jedna lirska žica koja se nije pokazivala samo u opisima bosanskih pejzaža već i u portretisanju ljudskih likova koji su mu bili bliski i dragi. Ta Ćopićeva poetska žica naročito je vidljiva u njegovoj ratnoj lirici, pre svega u zbirci "Ognjeno rađanje domovine". Branko Ćopić je cenjen i kao dečji pisac, prvenstveno zahvaljujući živoj mašti i daru za spretno uobličavanje svojih opservacija ali i nesumnjivom humorističkom talentu. Napisao je preko trideset knjiga za decu, među kojima su i dva romana. U "Bašti sljezove boje", zbirci pripovedaka objavljenoj 1970. godine, Branko Ćopić (1914—1984) je objavio poraz ideologije u koju je verovao i napisao svoj literarni testament. Reč je o jednom od najpopularnijih i najplodnijih pisaca srpske književnosti XX veka. Njegovo delo je obimno i žanrovski raznoliko — pisao je pripovetke, romane, pesme, komedije, satire, filmske scenarije, priče i pesme za decu. U toku svog dugog stvaralačkog rada, koji je trajao više od pola veka, stvorio je književno delo koje vremenski i tematski obuhvata veliko razdoblje novije istorije srpskog naroda — od perioda između dva svetska rata do osme decenije ovog veka. U prvom periodu stvaralaštva Ćopić je pripovedao o ljudima svog zavičaja, o njegovom tegobnom životu pritisnutom siromaštvom i svakojakim nepravdama. U drugom periodu u njegovom književnom izrazu došlo je do sadržajnog poistovećenja književno-estetskih i idejno-revolucionarnih ciljeva, kada je Ćopić bio ovenčan slavom najpopularnijeg partizanskog pisca, da bi u trećem periodu došlo do izražaja razočarenje u stvarnost socijalističkog društva, što je potisnulo ideološku tendenciju i inteziviralo emocionalne sadržaje i lirski karakter njegove slike sveta. Pisanjem bajki o detinjstvu i ratu Ćopić je branio i samoga sebe od stvarnosti u kojoj mu je bivalo sve tesnije i tamnije, da bi njegova melanholija vremenom postajala sve izraženija i da bi 24. marta 1984. izvršio samoubistvo. Branko Ćopič — Iz bašte sljezove boje Potopljeno djetinjstvo Prije mnogo i mnogo godina, na razdvoju djetinjstva i dječaštva, jedan mali putnik oprostio se baš na ovoj uzvišici od rodnog mjesta, stiješnjenog u dolini rijeke, i otišao u svijet strmim kamenitim drumom. Sad se tim istim drumom, ispranim i obrušenim, drumom koji više nikud ne vodi, jedan prosijed čovjek pokušava vratiti djetinjstvu, zavičaju, uspomenama. Pred sneveseljenim putnikom nema više duboke zelene doline s nejednakim raznobojnim krpama njiva i polomljenim ogledalima rijeke nanizanim uz vrbike. Pogled više ne može da sunovratke zaroni u poznat udubljen predjeo, da srce pretvori u slobodnu pticu koja će zaploviti nizvodno kao čaplje za sušna vremena. Sad je pred čovjekom samo pusto blijedo nebo odslikano u mirnoj vodi prostranog vještačkog jezera. Po njegovim ivicama, nepotrebno udvojeni i suvišni, okrenuti naglavce, ćute okolni bregovi. Ti novi bregovi nijemi su kao i svi utopljenici, ali ipak žive nekakvim svojim životom ukletih sjenki, podložni mijenama godišnjih doba, bilježeći vjerno i nepogrešivo svaki pokret i promjenu kod svoje žive braće blizanaca. Pobjednička voda utišala se nad rodnim krajem, nad cikom i vikom djetinjstva, nad grajom negdašnjih jutara. Juriša ona svojim mirom i na srce došljaka. — Putniče, nemaš više s kim razgovarati, nemaš kome otići. Vidiš li, put vodi u jezero, u dubinu, ribama. Tu, na još novoj, nezasječenoj ivici jezera, sve se prekida, nestaje. — Ne, tu sve počinje — šapuće došljaku negdašnji dječak. — Bolje što nismo vidjeli, što više ne možemo vidjeti, kako to sve izgleda danas. Tako smo sačuvali sve neokrnjeno, spasili uspomenu, sve je ostalo isto kao i nekad kad smo kretali na put. Sjećaš li se? — Sjećam — kaže putnik samo pokretom usana, jer tu, pred vodom, izlišan je svaki zvuk. — Najprije sam se oprostio od svojih pitomih zečeva — počinje dječak. — Bila ih je puna ona stara štala. Kad sam ušao da ih posljednji put vidim, skakutali su po sumračnoj prostoriji tako ravnodušno, tako im je bilo sve svejedno, da me je grč u grlu stegao. Osjetio sam: čim iziđem, u toj prostoriji više me niko neće pamtiti, nikom neću nedostajati. — Jeste, žalosno je to, iako su u pitanju samo zečevi, obični pitomi zečevi, glupi i spori ... da, da. Ali zato, sjećaš li se, lugareva Dragica dugo ti je mahala iza niske ograde u cvijeću. Kad si već zavijao iza okuke, ona se naginjala daleko nad put, lomila se u pasu, i kad si se posljednji put okrenuo, vidio si još samo njezinu dugu mršavu ruku, koja ti je mahala. Zar nisi poželio da se još jednom vratiš za korak-dva natrag, da je još jednom... — Da, poželio sam, zastao, ali se ipak nisam vratio... Nisam, ali sam se kasnije, u tuđini, hiljadu puta okrenuo iza sebe i tražio dragi lik, priželjkivao svoju trinaestogodišnju prijateljicu, ali sve je već bilo prekasno, gorko prekasno... Kud li mi se samo žurilo? — A ti je sad potraži, brzopleti moj prijatelju — neveselo se smješka prosijedi sagovornik. — Nigdje više na svijetu nećeš naći jedno tako bezazleno bosonogo djevojče, koje pojma nema da od bljeska njenih očiju i biserja njezina smiješka mrkne svjetlost nad čitavom našom dolinom. — Znam... ne govori. Ja još uvijek osjećam na sebi njen pogled, kos i nepovjerljiv. To u meni i sad pulsiraju i luduju mojih uznemirenih četrnaest godina. — Kako je to dobro što je čovjek bar jednom imao četrnaest godina i što mu se one, kad se tome i ne nada, ponekad vrate kao smiješna i zakašnjela dječja boljka od koje ga poduzme groznica, koja i nije baš tako bezopasna. Smješka se prosijedi putnik i sebi i svom nedoraslom sagovorniku, smiješi se oproštajno i s razumijevanjem nad glatkom spasonosnom vodom, koja smireno pokriva sve njihove tajne. Lako je njemu, može on sve to podnijeti, ali probuđeni dječak vri i klobuča, živ mlad izvor tek proključao ispod mrke stijene. — A sjećaš li se kako me ispratila naša dobra stara kuja? Zapristajala je za mnom sve do iza posljednjih kuća mjesta, pratila me do pola ove iste strme kose, a onda je počela da zastaje i da se obzire. Čini se da je osjetila dalek put bez skorog povratka. Ostala je na jednoj okuci, neodlučna, tužna, i kanda malo postiđena zbog te nehotične izdaje... Eh, eh, tada sam prvi put zaplakao, osjetio sam da iza mene ostaje djetinjstvo. Peckao me je u tim suzama gorko-slan ukus našeg zavičaja. Evo, opet ga osjećam, ima ukus pelina, koji škrto miriše na suncem oprljenom kamenjaru. — Baš se vidi da si dijete, dječak — lako ga prekorijeva prosijedi. — Najteže ti pade oproštaj s kucom. Pa da... Evo, i ja kao da vidim tu istu kuju kako se s mukom otkida od znanog rodnog dvorišta, dok jezero polagacko raste i osvaja dolinu. Ona je uzmicala stopu po stopu, zabrinuto sjedila na ivici vode, povlačila se i opet se vraćala, ali je jezero nemilosrdno napredovalo. Neosjetno je mililo kroz travu, dizalo uvis perje, suvarke, slamu. Plutali su po njemu otpaci zavičaja, samo otpaci, a sve ostalo pokrivala je i sahranjivala svemoćna voda, životvorni vječiti elemenat koji ne stari, bez godina, bez promjene... — Bez godina, bez promjene? — upitno se javi dječak, taknut oštricom tuge. A zašto on, ljudski stvor, nema tu čarobnu osobinu da se izmigolji iz hladne struje vremena? — Jeste, dječače, ostaće ista ova voda, ali mijenjaće se i godine sticati njezina okolina, njezine šume i obale. Ovo malo mirno more, sada tako pusto i tuđe nama obojici, postaće sjutra zavičajni vidik, nekog novog dječaka. Ukriveni zatoni naseliće se dječjim tajnama, mališan putnik ponijeće sa sobrm predvečernje tišine jezera, njegov zimski okvir od inja i, možda, sliku ribareve djevojčice koja mu oproštajno domahuje iz uskolebana čamca. — A kuca? Hoće li tu biti i neka stara kuca, troma i vjerna, puna predanosti i tuge? — nije odstupao dječak. — Naravno. Za kucu uvijek ima mjesta. Već hiljadama godina ona postojano zapristaje za svojim dječakom, pa zašto da je baš sad otjeramo. Ako smo stvorili vještačko jezero, nismo još vještačke prijatelje. Biće i ona, i neko djevojče, i voljen kutak u šiblju, i prekinute igre, i onaj koji će sve to ostavljati, opraštati se i tugovati. — Sve će biti — ponavlja dječak tješeći se, i sad već malo vedrije gleda ogoljeno jezero-došljaka, koje još uvijek otuđeno opipava svoje nove, tek ovlaš omeđene obale. Pod tom smirenom razlivenom vodom ćutalo je njegovo djetinjstvo sa svim svojim tajnama, nestašlucima i neponovljivim čarima. Ćutalo je, dobro čuvano u rodnoj kolijevci zavičaja, kroz koji više neće mesti glasne oluje, rušilački vjetrovi, niti će ga prekrajati i mijenjati ravnodušni stranci. Potopljen kao i svaka prošlost, zavičaj će živjeti svojim životom nijeme sjenke i za vedra, sunčana dana, on će se, vjerovatno, čak i nazirati u sijeroj mirnoj vodi jezera. Bašta sljezove boje knjiga sečanja 1. Delo Branka Ćopića obeležava raznovrsnost književnih žanrova kojima se ovaj pisac bavio: roman, pripovetka, kratka priča, poezija, drama, satira, humoreska, hronika. Kako sam kaže, svoju prvu priču objavio je još kao gimnazijalac u listu "Politika". U istom listu je, uoči drugog svetskog rata, publikovao 125 kratkih priča. Kratke priče mu se i danas, povremeno, pojavljuju u "Politici", a njegova sabrana dela obuhvataju niz knjiga. Još na samom početku njegovog rada, na Ćopića je obratila pažnju Isidora Sekulić i predložila ga za nagradu "Milan Rakić", visoko ocenjujući lirsku vrednost njegovog književnog izraza. Još pre rata o književnom radu Branka Ćopića pisali su i kritičari Đuro Gavela, Sima Pandurović, Milan Bogdanović. Posle rata, od starijih kritičara delom Branka Ćopića bavili su se Velibor Gligorić i Skender Kulenović, a od mlađih Borislav Mihajlović, Milovan Danojlić i drugi. Najčešće se o delu Branka Ćopića pisalo sa naglaskom na osobenostima podneblja Bosne i njenih ljudi, odnosno, sa naglaskom na osobenostima likova koje je Ćopić opisivao. U ovim književno- teorijskim istraživanjima nije propušteno da se istaknu bitne odlike Ćopića kao pisca: smisao za humor, korišćenje bogatog nasleđa sačuvanog u narodnom pripovedanju i kazivanju, neobična životnost likova koji se pred čitaocem pojavljuju kao pravi sagovornici. Bašta sljezove boje dočekana je ne samo kao zrelo ostvarenje ovog pisca čije stvaranje traje decenijama, 2 nego i kao celovita pripovedna forma "najboljeg Ćopića" koga baš ova proza čini "najvećim lirskim pesnikom detinjstva koga je srpska književnost ikada imala". Uvek kada je reč o pripovedanju koje je podstaknuto sećanjem na detinjstvo, nameće se potreba i kod čitalaca i kod kritičara za uspostavljanjem neposrednije veze između događaja koji su ispričani u knjizi i zbivanja u životu pisca. Zato nije slučajno što se u predgovoru Bašti sljezove boje navodi da se "život i delo" Branka Šopića "čudesno podudaraju" i da bi se "dala sačiniti kratka Ćopićeva biografija gotovo isključivo naslovima njegovih dela". U Bašti je, dakle, reč jednoj vrsti biografije ali ta biografija ne podrazumeva hronološki niz događaja iz piščevog života, nego one njegove doživljaje i ona saznanja koji mogu da budu i jesu za ovog pisca i podstrek u književnom stvaranju i tema njegovih pripovedačkih celina. Otuda sled biografskih podataka ne govori mnogo o načinu na koji pisac stvara, ali "duhovna biografija književnika", tačnije način na koji je on video, doživljavao i saznao svet, presudna je za tumačenje i razumevanje njegovog pripovedačkog postupka, posebno kada je u pitanju kratka priča, u kojoj se, obično, više nagoveštava a manje izriče. Način na koji je Ćopić video, u Bašti sljezove boje kao knjizi sećanja, okolnosti života, izrazitiji je nego u drugim njegovim pripovednim celnama (Pod Grmečom, Borci i bjegunci, Planinci itd.) a iskazan je, najviše, kroz lirsko i humorističko osvetljavanje životnih zbivanja koja će kasnije postati priča. Lirski pogled na svet kao "osobeni ugao gledanja pisca" ovde je zadržan u sećanju, što podrazumeva lično viđenje događaja u spoljašnjem svetu ali i selekciju ovih događaja u pamćenju, selekciju koja se vrši na osnovu intenziteta onoga što je pisac doživljavao: intenzivnija doživljavanja ostaju u pamćenju kao izuzetna, postaju deo piščevog skrivenog, unutrašnjeg sveta i građa njegovih pripovedačkih celina. Isto se može reći i za Ćopićeva humorna viđenja. Tako se, kod Ćopića, lirsko i humorno prepliću i ne mogu se odvojiti jer, gotovo uvek, uslovljavaju jedno drugo. "Povezani i podudarni, humor i lirika se kod Ćopića modeliraju međusobno. Ono što je lirsko, pri tom, dobija jasnije oblike i puniju uverljivost, a ono što je humorno biva toplije, ljudskije, nezlobivije", piše Milovan Danojlić o Ćopiću. Neosporno je da su ove dve kategorije — lirsko i humoristično — u Bašti sljezove boje prepoznatljive u mnogim strukturnim elementima priča, kao što se i glas pripovedača, njegovo "ja", može shvatiti kao "tačka gledišta" samog pisca. Treba istaći da su u usmenoj tradiciji našeg narodnog pripovedanja, kojom se Ćopić mnogo koristio, sadržana oba ova elementa, i lirsko i humoristično, a da je Ćopić veštinu usmenog kazivanja usavršio do izuzetne mere. Tako je usmeno kazivanje ostalo trajno obeležje Ćopićevih priča i treba ga, naročito, otkrivati u ritmu njegovog pričanja, u sačuvanom usmenom tonu dijaloga, u glasu samog pripovedača koji namerno ističe svoje prisustvo. U našoj narodnoj usmenoj tradiciji, a osobito u našim narodnim pripovetkama, kao stalno obeležje sreće se iskazivanje elemenata humora, naročito u metaforičnom obrtu izraza i iskaza preuzetih iz neposrednog govora. Isto se može sresti i kod Ćopića, iako se kod njega oba ova elementa, i lirsko i humoristično, izražavaju i samom intonacijom pripovedanja. To je, inače, čest slučaj kod autora koji najradije odabiraju kratku priču kao oblik kazivanja; kod njih je sama naracija neobično važna, pisac joj obraća naročitu pažnju jer se naracija, u stvari, ne završava u jedaoj priči nego se nastavlja iz priče u priču, tako da tek zbirka kratkih priča, kod mnogih autora, ostavlja utisak potpune celine. U kratkoj priči se saopštava jedan fragment iz života (doživljaj ili događaj) kojim pisac želi, pre svega, da nagovesti svom čitaocu suštinske sadržaje i da ga, na neki način, učini svojim saučesnikom. Ali zbirke kratkih priča ne predstavljaju uvek pripovednu celinu: nekada se događa da su objedinjene u knjizi a da međusobno nisu povezane ni hronološki ni tematski. Bašta sljezove boje je takva knjiga: to je strukturna celina u kojoj su kratke priče pojedinačno samostalne a u zbirci dobijaju potpunije književno značenje. Takve celine, kakva je Ćopićeva Bašta, poznate su i u književnoj istoriji i u književnoj teoriji pod nazivom "okvirne priče" i razmatraju se kao pripovedački postupak koji teži ka "okviru" više priča. Klasični primeri ovakve vrste dela su Hiljadu i jedna noć, Dekameron i mnoga druga. "Okvirna priča" je, obično, povezana sa usmenom književnom tradicijom i na taj način što podrazumeva vremenske celine koje objedinjuju priče u nizu i određuju samu naraciju. U Hiljadu i jednoj noći, na primer, vremenski okvir je sled od hiljadu i jedne noći, dok je u Dekameronu pitanju sled od deset dana. Ostale priče u priči, koje čine bit okvirne priče i njen zaplet, motivišu se događajima u istom vremenskom kontinuitetu. Da bi odložila svoju smrt, Šeherezada, kao glavna ličnost okvirne priče u Hiljadu i jednoj noći, postaje narator i onih događaja koji ne utiču na njenu sudbinu. Prema tome, "okvirnoj priči" svojstveni su, prvo, vreme jedinstveno za sve priče, i, drugo, jedna ili više ličnosti koje imaju ulogu pripovedača, dok su motivi, gotovo svi, već sadržani u zapletu same "okvirne priče". Preplitanje ovih strukturnih obeležja okvirne i drugih priča vremenom se transformisalo u osobenu vrstu grupne forme kratkih priča. Ovakvoj kompoziciji celine svojstveno je uokviravanje više priča na različite načine, ponekad i bez nekadašnje okvirne priče. Najčešće je u pitanju uokviravanje uz pomoć a) jedinstvenog vremena pripovedanja (sećanje na detinjstvo, recimo, kao u Bašti sljezove boje), b) jedinstva mesta zbivanja (grad Dablin u Dablinicima Džemsa Džojsa), c) putovanja kao niza događaja (okvir triju priča u jednom pripovednom toku u Andrićevom "Putu Alije Đerzeleza") d) sna (kao, na primer, opet kod Andrića, u pripoveci "Jelena žena koje nema"). Iz istih razloga se, na književno-teorijskom planu, za Baštu sljezove boje može reći da čini jedinstvenu pripovednu celinu koja je uokvirena jedinstvenim vremenom pripovedanja (sled sećanja) i jedinstvenim ambijentom. Pripovednu celinu same knjige čine tri podzbirke priča u kojima su svi likovi povezani unutarnjim značenjskim odnosima. Tako Ćopić u Bašti ostvaruje već pomenutu grupnu formu kratkih priča. Unutarnja povezanost priča postiže se ovde ne samo kroz prisustvo pripovedača nego i kroz prisustvo onih ličnosti koje se javljaju u celoj knjizi. Takve su ličnosti ded Rade, stric Nidžo, samardžija Petrak i dr. Isto tako, u nazivu zbirke i u nazivima podzbirki ("Bašta sljezove boje", "Jutra plavog sljeza", "Dani crvenog sljeza") otkriva se jedinstvena simbolika Ćopićevog viđenja sveta. Zapaža se da je u naslovima koje smo naveli jedan od osnovnih simbola boja, kao znak za osobeno emocionalno stanje. Plavo u "Jutrima plavog sljeza" označava, u stvari, jednu svetlost u kojoj se osobeno sagledavaju događaji opisivani u toj podzbirci. To je blaga svetlost sećanja na udaljeno detinjstvo, dok je crveno, u "Danima crvenog sljeza", boja svetlosti koju uzbudljiva ratna zbivanja daju autorovim uspomenama. Bašta sljezove boje ima, dakle, i niz simboličkih značenja bez obzira na prividno jednostavan i veoma realističan način pripovedanja. Sama bašta može se shvatiti kao trajni simbolični okvir detinjstva, kao prostor dečjih igara i intenzivnog dečjeg doživljavanja sveta. Isto tako vremenske odrednice jutro/dan, u "Jutrima plavog sljeza", mogu se razumeti kao oznake za početak života kao buđenja, dok su Ćopićeve plave izmaglice i plavetnilo uopšte oznake za pojave koje se pričinjavaju kao priviđenja na granici sna i jave. U odnosu na jutro, dan je trenutak izvesnog otrežnjenja, prisustvo jave, a crvena boja, određena i jasna — znak je zrelosti. Moglo bi se reći da sve priče u prvoj podzbirci "Jutra plavog sljeza" nose u sebi mnogo od imaginativnog, dečjeg pogleda na svet, pogleda iz "bašte detinjstva", u kojoj je sve neobično pa je čak i vuk zelen. U Bašti sljezove boje stalno se prepliće prošlost saopštavanih zbivanja sa sadašnjošću pripovedanja: vezuju se dečja iskustva života, iskustva iz onih trenutaka kad su se zaista odigravali događaji iz prve podzbirke, sa sadašnjim autorovim saznanjima o vrednostima istih životnih pojava. To naknadno, sadašnje saznanje, izražava se kroz plavetnilo i crvenilo sleza, drugim rečima, boje su ovde metafore za iskazivanje tog naknadnog saznanja: svoje sećanje autor, iz sadašnjosti, boji na određen način kako bi tom sećanju dao značenje više. 2. Bašta sljezove boje građena je, dakle, kao celovito delo sa mnogim slojevima značenja. Jedan od tih slojeva iskazuje se i kroz kompoziciju zbirke. Naime, ako su pripovedačke celine iz "Jutara plavog sljeza" pretežno lirske, se nenaglašenom anegdotom, priče u "Danima crvenog sljeza" pretežno su humorističkog karaktera sa naglašenom anegdotom. Humor, naravno, ne izostaje ni u prvoj podzbirci, ali je u drugoj elemenat, bitan, same anegdote: na primer, u priči "Bombaši pred muzejom" humorni elemenat se iskazuje u međusobnom natezanju partizana oko reči medresa i muzej. U trenutku rata, u kratkom predahu, Ćopićevi vojnici-partizani najednom reaguju kao deca: njih ne zbunjuje situacija u kojoj su granice između života i smrti gotovo izbrisane, nego način na koji oni izgovaraju nepoznate reči. Humor se tu javlja kao spasonosni elemenat, psihološki motivisan, i u tom humoru se otkriva jedan vid junaštva pred životom. Vrednost svake Ćopićeve priče uvećava se tim humorom, jer je taj humor sposobnost da se svet posmatra ne sa podsmehom koji obezvređuje, nego sa smehom u kojem sve postaje čovečnije i trajnije. Mnoge od ličnosti Branka Ćopića pripadaju redu onih junaka iz narodnih predanja koji nisu svesni svoje veličine kao što to nisu ni bombaši pred muzejom. Oni umeju da se vedro žrtvuju za druge. Ta vrednost samodavanja upečatljivo je izražena i u "Trešnji s kraja rata" i to kroz način na koji ded bere trešnje: to "branje trešanja" je čin koji potiskuje u drugi plan i pohare, i razaranja, i sve zlo rata. Pojedine priče u ovoj Ćopićevoj knjizi, naročito u podzbirci "Jutra plavog sljeza" nose mnoga svojstva bajki, iako su saopštene kao sasvim realistične. To dolazi otuda što je detinjstvo za Ćopića prostor ličnih i kolektivnih predanja o ljudima iz jednog podneblja kojeg više nema, kao što više nema ni tih ljudi. Oni se kroz predanja-bajke ponovo vraćaju u život. Prva priča, koja i imenom i značenjem uokviruje celu knjigu, liči na bajku i o detetu i o detinjstvu. Glavni junaci neobičnog zapleta u ovoj priči, zapleta koji je najviše u sukobu različitog primanja pojava iz spoljašnjeg sveta, i sami su različiti između sebe: to su dečak i njegov ded. I jedan i drugi na svoj način reaguju na zbivanja iz spoljašnjeg sveta, a to je ono što prvenstveno zanima samog autora. U ovoj Ćopićevoj zbirci lako se prepoznaju obeležja bajke kao usmene pripovedne forme: to su, recimo, sećanja što prethode priči kao što predanje prethodi bajki, isprepletani san i java kao okvir svemu što se zbiva, zatim neobična svojstva izvesnih predmeta i pojava životinja kao učesnika u zapletu, prisustvo priviđenja i snoviđenja kao delova dnevne realnosti. Svi ovi elementi potvrđuju metaforičnost značenja ne samo pojedinih scena u priči nego i njene forme u celini. Još jednom podsećamo da je metaforičnost svekolike pripovedne forme jedan od najbitnijih odlika bajke. Uspelo preplitanje sna i jave ostvaruje se, na primer, u priči "Mlin potočar", u kojoj Ćopić pripoveda o životu onog kraja iz kojeg su njegovi junaci ded Rade i stari Petrak. U tom kraju su verovanja u ono što je nadrealno postala, u usmenom pripovedanju, deo realnosti. Književni efekat fantastičnog i nadrealnog Ćopić postiže i tako što izvesnim predmetima daje neobična svojstva. U priči "Ti si konj" takav je predmet nož, koji ima osobenu ulogu u zapletu priče. Tražeći nož, dečak će biti primoran da izgubi značajan "komad" iz razgovora odraslih, razgovora koji ga mnogo zanima i koji je sama srž priče. Tako će nož biti uzrok tome što je priča ostala (namerno) nedorečena, odnosno, dorečena i za dečaka i za čitaoca samo uz neophodna podrazumevanja onoga što se zbivalo a što nije ispričano do kraja, nego je ostalo samo nagovešteno. Sličnu ulogu ima i časovnik u priči "Čudesna sprava": naime, dobro je poznato da se časovnik, u mnogim književnim ostvarenjima, najviše zbog ritma svoga mehanizma, izjednačava sa živim bićem. Nekada se verovalo da su svaki časovnik i njegov vlasnik u tajanstvenoj vezi, odnosno, da su u vezi otkucavanje sata i život njegovog vlasnika. Takvo verovanje podrazumeva se u priči "Čudesna sprava", u kojoj to što časovnik koji mu je ostavljen na čuvanje radi ("živi"), uverava deda Rada kako i vlasnik časovnika, odsutan, mora da je još u životu. Ima još jedan predmet koji se često pominje u podzbirci priča "Jutra plavog sljeza", a to su vile koje su ovde, na neki način, shvaćene kao sredstvo za "rešavanje" svih zapleta. Ded Rade, na primer, preti vilama stricu Nidži kada ovaj "luduje" (pije i peva o nepoznatoj Marjani), preti i dečaku koji, posle dedovog sukoba sa učiteljicom (prva priča u zbirci), prkosno tvrdi da je vuk ipak zelen. Ali vile nisu samo sredstvo za razrešavanje sukoba ili iskazivanje agresije: vilama (ili grabuljama, svejedno) ded Rade pokušava da jedne jasne, bleštave noći, domaši sam Mesec. Tu su vile, dakle, u funkciji autorovog prizivanja fantastičkog elementa. Na danu, u kojem iščezava čarolija noći što i stare ljude mami, neobičnim tkanjem svoje svetlosti, da maštaju, sa dečakom, o onom što je nedostižno, vile, kojima su, u tom zanosu, hteli da dosegnu Mesec, napuštene i sasvim obične pod svetlošću dana, ipak ostaju kao svedoci ove noći zanosa. U prostoru junakovog sećanja te vile dobijaju i druga svojstva: iako im je oblik običan, značenje im je neobično: vezuju dan i noć, stvarnost i nestvarnost. U prvoj priči "Nesmirenog ratnika" pojavljuje se velika riba strica Nidže koja je u isti mah i realna i irealna: za njom se, nekada, u svim virovima detinjstva tragalo, a sada ona ostaje trajni vodič kroz neotkrivene tajne vrbaka pored reka koje su i tajne detinjstva. I docnije, kada više niko ne bude tražio u rekama velike, nepostojeće ribe, pogled pripovedača kao da vidi prošlost, kao da ponovo zagleda u vlažna isparenja iznad voda, u svetlucanje šljunka na dnu, jer ista slika uvek izaziva ista sećanja, a isti doživljaj zaostao u davnom detinjstvu i iz davnog detinjstva priziva iste slike. Životi se menjaju i prolaze, a velika riba, simbol onoga što je u detinjstvu ostalo neostvareno, i sama ostaje, sačekujući kraj reka drugu decu. Detinjstvo kao osobeni splet zbivanja u vremenu i osobeni splet emocionalnih doživljavanja, Ćopić je, videli smo, simbolično označio kao baštu sljezove boje. U zbirci pod istim naslovom svaka od priča govori o jednom sastavnom delu te bašte i svaka je obeležena sljezovom bojom sećanja. Blagost i spokojstvo detinjstva Ćopić takođe, simbolično, označava bojom plavog sleza, a upornost i žar mladosti u ratu bojom crvenog sleza. Ali u mladiću iz podzbirke "Dani crvenog sljeza" još živi dečak iz "Jutara plavog sljeza", dečak sa tavana na kojem su se doživljavale najtananije misterije detinjstva. Ćopić je majstor koji ume da, u pripovedanju, od tavana, od jaruge, od male napuštene seoske kuće, stvori autentičan prostor na kojem se, u obilju detalja što svedoče realnost svakodnevnog, odigravaju susreti sa nesvakodnevnim koje nije uvek i irealno, susreti sa tajnama u biću čoveka. Tako, setimo se, u Ćopićevom "Mlinu potočaru", mlin ima onoliko oblika i značenja koliko ima, među ljudima koji su na bilo koji način vezani za ovaj mlin, različitih ponašanja. Za seljane, mlin je jedino mesto u selu na kojem se saznaje o tajnama skrivenih, tuđih života; za deda Rada, međutim, mlin je prostor oživljen ritmom i zvukom, na kojem se on, daleko od ljudi, ispoveda, poveravajući melodiji vode koja protiče i mlinskog točka koji se okreće najzapretanije tajne svoga bića. Mlin je ovde prostor koji posreduje između dve stvarnosti: one u čoveku i one izvan njega. Može se, dakle, reći da u Ćopićevoj kratkoj priči nijedna pojedinost nije slučajna. Ako predmeti (nož, vile) svojom ulogom postaju pokretači najbitnijih zbivanja; ako oživljeni prostori (tavan, jaruga, mlin) postaju medijatori između čoveka i sveta koji ga okružuje, onda se i životinje ovde uvek moraju shvatiti i kao metafore kojima se mogu iskazati neka suštinska obeležja u odnosima među ljudima. Značenjima koja imaju u ovim pričama životinje se prikazuju kao neophodna dopuna stvarnosti i to, pre svega, moralne stvarnosti. Kako kaže samardžija Petrak u priči "Ti si konj", životinje su "bolje od ljudi", i one se zaista javljaju kao opomena na neophodnost delovanja etičkih normi ili kao moralni katalizatori. Ni to nije sve: načinom na koji postoje u Ćopićevoj prozi, na koji se u njoj javljaju, životinje svojom pojavom često unose i elemenat fantastičnog. 3. Uopšte u kratkoj priči "junaci", odnosno glavni likovi, nisu samo učesnici u zbivanjima nego i činioci atmosfere, činioci osnovnog "tona" priče. Po tome se kratka priča i razlikuje od duže pripovetke, u kojoj se, najčešće, lik sagledava u jednoj vremenskoj ravni a teži psihološkoj celovitosti. U kratkoj priči likovi se iskazuju kroz neki ključni detalj iz života, u fragmentu neke značajne situacije. Pre i posle toga, opisivanje ličnosti, njenog ponašanja i odnosa sa drugim likovima, nije svojstveno kratkoj priči, pa je tako, uglavnom, i kod Ćopića. Kako je Bašta sljezove boje realizovana kao pripovedna celina, kao knjiga sećanja, nekoliko ličnosti predstavljaju, u tim sećanjima, ključne likove. To su ded Rade, stari Petrak, stric Nidžo i rođak Sava. Dečak je prvobitno ličnost-učesnik a potom pripovedač-ličnost-svedok svega što se zbivalo i postalo sećanje; on je glavni junak sveg doživljavanja u Bašti sljezove boje: da nije njegovog odnosa sa drugima, pre svega sa dedom, ne bi se, u potpunosti, izrazila ni poetična starčeva ličnost a ni čudesno spajanje snova i zbilje u svim pričama ove zbirke. U svom traganju za istinitim, Ćopić je način gledanja na život i na svet mirno prepustio dedu i dečaku: oni ga iskazuju. Sve je viđeno njihovim očima. Svoja shvatanja pisac je uklopio u njihova, i to nije nimalo slučajno. Stvaralačkom oblikovanju, kao što se zna, kod svakog pisca prethodi stvaralački vid življenja i otkrivalački način posmatranja. Svoja životna iskustva Ćopić je u Bašti predao dečaku koji, okružen svojim detinjstvom i u njemu, traga kroz prostor i kroz vreme, kroz maštu i kroz san. To je dečak koji ne priznaje sve vidove realnosti, jer ima svoje, dečak za koga je vuk bio zelen i za koga je glas žabe gatalinke donosio odjek obećanja o srećnoj budućnosti, to je dečak koji je umeo da, jedne bleštave noći, krene u "pohod na Mesec" i da, mnogo godina kasnije, zauvek sačuva, u rečima svojih priča baštu sljezove boje i sve ljude koje je u njoj susretao. Između dečakovog "ja" i piščevog "ja" može se ovde, donekle, staviti znak jednakosti. Druge ličnosti, a naročito ded Rade i samardžija Petrak, koji, kao u drevnom mitskom predanju o "večitom povratku" svega, na zalasku života osećaju njegove prave vrednosti, vrlo su bliski dečaku koji je još na izvoru života. Otuda stari samardžija u priči "Pohod na Mesec" i pristaje da prati dečaka u njegovom traganju za smislom svetlosti. Ali i druge ličnosti Bašte sljezove boje, naročito one glavnije, bez obzira na svoju starost i na prirodu događaja u kojima učestvuju, imaju, sve, nešto zajedničko: to je težnja ka autentičnom životu i duboka osećajnost kroz koju se prelamaju sve pojave spoljašnjeg sveta. One često čine postupke koji nisu uobičajeni a koji doprinose da se sačuva lepota života. Tako ded Rade brine o slepom konju, stric Nidžo, do iznemoglosti, sa dedom bere trešnje, a bivši ratnik (priča "Zatočnik"), Stevo Batih, daje svojoj izginuloj četi pomen žrtvujući celo svoje stado, koje je njegov jedini imetak. To davanje od sebe, poneseno i gotovo detinje, često suprotstavljeno neposrednim zahtevima realnosti, ostaje trajno obeležje svih Ćopićevih likova u Bašti sljezove boje; iskazuje se, u strukturi priče, ponekad u lirskoj atmosferi nastaloj na granicama sna a, ponekad, kroz humorni obrt neke situacije. 4. Za potpuno razumevanje strukture Ćopićevih priča i sutestivnosti njihove pripovedne forme izuzetan značaj ima razumevanje književnog jezika kojim se ovaj autor služi. U ovom jeziku, najviše u dijalogu, sačuvane su osnovne karakteristike usmenog govora, tako da se taj govor prima kao sadašnjost pripovedanja, znači doprinosi vremenskoj dimenziji priče. U isti mah, u tom govoru sačuvana su sva svojstva lokalnog jezika, ali i psihološke karakteristike likova. Govor, dakle, sadrži i iskazuje u ovoj prozi i dimenziju psihološkog. Pored toga, čak i najpovršniji čitalac otkriva, već na prvim stranama, onaj karakterističan humorističan ton Ćopićevog pripobedanja koji se smenjuje sa čisto realističkim. Moglo bi se reći da kod Ćopića sintaksa, sklop njegovih rečenica iskazuje njegovu sklonost ka realističkom pripovedanju, dok humorni ton, postignut najčešće određenim redom reči, iskazuje njegovu sklonost ka unošenju irealnih elemenata. Jedan od načina na koji autor postiže ove efekte može se otkriti u priči "Pohod na Mesec" u času kada ded Rade, u nastojanju da izagna sve čarolije noći, naziva učesnike u "pohodu na Mesec" rečima-imenima punim podsmeha: naziva ih budalama, magarcima, vantazijama, budalašima, konjskim muvama, starom benom i slično. Ali zvuk tih reči otkriva da to nisu samo reči podsmeha nego i reči kojima se priziva magija neke drevnosti, da su to reči slične onima iz bajalica kojima se teraju zli duhovi što se nadnose nad ljudsku nevinost i čistotu. Ćopić uvek, a naročito u Bašti, traga za rečima koje su na neki način bivale u korenu drevnog života a koje su opstale i u sadašnjosti; takve reči same po sebi imaju snagu da dovode u vezu prošlost sa sadašnjošću i da tako proširuju smisao priče, odnosno da je čine višesmislenom. Takve su reči, da navedemo samo neke od mnogih koje Ćopić upotrebljava, parip i pobratim u priči "Ti si konj", delija ("Pohod na Mesec"), stube ("Dečak sa tavana") i druge. Gotovo bi se moglo reći da bi se cela jedna mala priča mogla sačiniti od ovakvih reči u Ćopićevoj Bašti sljezove boje, ali ne samo u njoj. Bašta sljezove boje moderno je ostvarena zbirka kratkih priča, zbirka koja je i pripovedačka celina i prava knjiga sećanja. Najsugestivnije u ovoj knjizi je način na koji je Ćopić uspevao da poveže prošlo i sadašnje, mitološko i istorijsko, fantastično i realno, lirsko i humoristično. A sve je to postigao zahvaljujući čudesnoj moći nad jezikom. Mirjana Popović-Radović Napomena priređivača Neosporno je da Bašta sljezove boje čini pripovednu celinu i tako je i tretirana u predgovoru ovog izbora priča. Međutim, sudbina izdavačke celine ove knjige u različitim izdanjima je različita. Bašta sljezove boje se prvi put pojavljuje u celini knjige 1970. godine u izdanju Srpske književne zadruge u Beogradu, sa dve podzbirke priča: "Jutra plavog sljeza" i "Dani crvenog sljeza". U istom obliku, sa dve podzbirke, nalazi se u okviru Sabranih dela (jubilarno izdanje), Prosveta, Beograd 1975. Ali kako je u širem obimu, sa pričama posvećenim stricu Nidži i sa podzbirkom "Nesmireni ratnik", bila data u izdanju "Prosvete", Beograd 1972. godine, to je ovakav oblik knjige korišćen za izbor prilikom formiranja ovog izdanja namenjenog lektiri za srednje usmereno obrazovanje. Ovo je učinjeno stoga što je namera priređivača da se Bašta sljezove boje, kao knjiga sećanja o detinjstvu, do kraja, čak i u izboru priča, prikaže kao jedinstveno delo sa ključnim ličnostima sećanja, pa su poštovane sve tri podzbirke priča: 1. "Jutra plavog sljeza", 2. "Nesmireni ratnik", 3. "Dani crvenog sljeza". Iz sve tri podzbirke je načinjen izbor priča. Bašta sljezove boje Bašta sljezove boje je specifična, prozna, poetska rekapitulacija njegovog celokupnog pripovednog stvaranja. Ćopić se ovde vratio u detinjstvo, prošao ponovo vatru revolucije, ali je stigao i do vremena kad se u postupcima nekih revolucionara više nisu mogli da prepoznaju borci sa Kozare i Grmeča. To je zbirka malih priča nastala pri kraju Ćopićevog umetničkog stvaralaštva. Ona je specifična vrsta piščeve biografije. Svaka priča iz zbirke je autonomna, samosvojna pripovedna forma i kao takva može da ima svoj sopstveni umetnički život. Pa ipak, sve ove čudesne lepe male priče čine pripovednu celinu, jer ih čvrsto povezuje jedinstvena misao i značenje. Bašta sljezove boje je, grupna forma niza malih priča koje imaju svoj zajednički okvir, a to je cvet sljeza. Sve priče iz zbirke dele se u dva poglavlja, dva ciklusa. Prvo poglavlje nosi naslov Jutra plavog sljeza a drugo Dani crvenog sljeza. Dve boje cveta oznake su za dva perioda čovekovog života. Plava boja sljeza u naslovu prvog poglavlja sa piščevim detinjstvom u sadržaju ima sugestiju preplitanja sna i jave, maštanja i stvarnosti, ideala i zbilje. Plavetnilo se i u likovnoj umetnosti koristi u značenju mešanja sna i jave. U naslovu Jutro plavog sljeza imenica jutro ima još i značenje buđenja, otrežnjenja od sna i maštanja. Crvena boja sljeza je zrela, podnevna, muževna, krvava, a predstavlja ne samo znak zrelosti već je to znak izvesne uzbudljivosti, i nečega što nije nežnost. Jutra plavovog sljeza Sve što se nalazi u ovim pričama je u znaku detinjstva, sve je između sna i jave, sve je prevučeno plavom bojom sanjarenja i maštanja. Impulsi sanjarenja i maštanja koja detinjstvo čine poezijom, su prvenstveno u pričama starih. Iz tih priča spontano izlazi mudrost življenja. Iz relativno skromnog okruženja koje čine nekoliko starijih ljudi i jedna skromna osnovna škola, u formiranju budućeg pripovedača, romansijera, humoriste i pesnika presudnu ulogu su odigrali upravo starci. Dečak u svom ranom detinjstvu ima dve škole, jednu zvaničnu, sa učiteljicom, školskim udžbenikom, tablom i kredom, i drugu, u raspričanim starcima i stricu Nidži. Najpresudniji uticaj na dečaka, imao upravo deda Rade Ćopić, simbol ljubavi, moralne čistote, pravde i čestitosti. Ovaj starac je sav u izvornom dodiru sa životom, neka vrsta obrasca ranih pravednika, dobričina sa prirodnim darom za srećno ljudsko življenje. U nizu priča centralno mesto zauzima Pohod na Mesec. U njoj je sadržano mitsko predanje o smislu svetlosti i iskonska duhovna energija čoveka izražena u nagonskoj potrebi da se dohvati ove svetlosti. Sa starim zanesenjakom Samardžijom, dečak Branko, naoružan grabljama, penje se strminom ka visu, sa koga, čini se, može da se dohvati očaravajuća Mesečeva lopta, dok u dolini, kraj dedovog rakijskog kotla, svetluca njegova stvarna vatra. Ove dve svetlosti, od kojih je jedna daleka, što treperi nad ljudima i razgoreva njihovu čežnju za nepoznatim i nedostižnim, i druga, stvarna, pod rakijskim kotlom, prerastaju u simbole. One se u priči sjedinjuju u jedno i u piščevoj lirskoj meditaciji sugerišu i značenje priče: "Poslednje što mi je od te večeri ostalo u očima bilo je razigrani plamičak djedove vatre, koji se neosjetno preselio u moj san, tamo se razastro u moćan i stravičan mesečev požar... I kako tada, tako i do današnjeg dana: sišjim raspet između smirene djedove vatrice, koja postojano gorucka u tamnoj dolini, i strašnog blještavog mjesečevog požara, hladnog i nevjernog, koji raste nad horizontom i silovito vuče u nepoznato." Dečak Branko je pošao za mesečevom blještavom svetlošću koja je simbol čovekove čežnje za novim, drugačijim, svetlim horizontima. Tragao je za tim životom i kao pisac i revolucionar, ali bivalo je da kroz taj tragalački život, uz radosti otkrivanja, oseti i bol, kao kad se u seoskom dvorištu nagazi na dedove vile. Pesnik je primao udarce različite prirode koji su ga podsećali na "smirene djedove varnice" i vatru koja postojano "gorucka" u tamnoj dolini iz koje se čovek s mukom izvlači. Putevi kojim se ide ka toj svetlosti u velikoj meri označeni su onim što "tvori i govori" djed Rade a njemu je namenjeno da kazuje iskustvo vekova, a istovremeno da bude i svojim postupcima mera ljudskosti. On je neka vrsta otvorene knjige života, propovednik, ispovednik i sudija. Takav kao da stoji nasuprot smušenoj školskoj knjizi, sa zadatkom da na svog unuka prenese zavetnu misao nrošlosti. Za deda Rada sve je sveto što ne ugrožavajući drugog čoveka i služi životu. Mlin je za deda bio oduvek kao neko malo svetilište. Kad mu je umrla supruga, ded je otišao u mlin da ublaži tugu. I ovde, sedeći na pragu vodenice, i slušajući kloparanje teši se i miri sa životom, s tugom, sa svojom samoćom. Mlin je svetinja i svetilište jer služi životu. To je jednostavna religija i filosofija starog Rada Ćopića. A takav je starčev odnos i prema životinji koja je u službi života. Kad je iz rata stigao oslepljen konj, ded ga je prihvatio kao ranjenika. Brinući se o njemu, ded je u toj svojoj brizi video neko čovekovo zavetno iskupljenje za rat kao opštu ljudsku krivicu i greh. Prema filosofiji ovog čudnog paganskog propovednika, svaki je čovek kriv za rat i taj greh valja okajavati. Dedov deo ispaštanja za rat kao veliki ljudski greh bio je u tome što će ratom unesrećenog konja paziti i negovati do njegove smrti, pa će na dan porodične slave zaboraviti na goste i sa Samardžijom Petrakom otići u štalu, kod konja. "Tamo su, pijući, naizmenice pjevali, plakali i ljubili dorata, sve dok tako i ne pospaše u sijenu pod jaslama." Dani crvenog sljeza U zbirci Bašta sljezove boje našle su se priče o ratu i socijalističkoj izgradnji. I sve su prelivene senkom tuge. Ovde nema vedrine i sočnog humora iz prvog ciklusa. Takav ton ciklusa daje upravo uvodna priča Dječak s tavana. U njoj je glavna ličnost Branko, ali uzrasta oko dvanaest godina. Mesto koje se u priči oživljuje je tavan ujakove kuće i po njemu razbacani prašnjavi predmeti koji podsećaju na ličke hajduke, bosanske koloniste, američke rudare, lepoglavske zatvorenike, vojnike Jelačićeve regimente i zelenokaderaše iz I svetskog rata. Na ovaj način su prošireni duhovni horizonti dečaka na društveno-istorijski i socijalni kontekst u rasponu od čitavih sto godina. Celo tkivo priče, rađene od prisećanja, locirano je u jedan trenutak iz ratne 1942. godine, kad je neprijateljski bombarder presekao ujakovu kuću po sredini i ona ostala tako stravično da zjapi i podseća na dečakove godine i vremena koja će u vihoru ovog rata zauvek nestati. U priči Bombaši pred muzejom, neće biti prikazano junaštvo partizanskih ratnika u jurišu na ustaški bunker, pego se u prvi plan ističe oskudno obrazovanje boraca koji nose glavni teret revolucije. Komandir čete, komunista, član partije, prvi put u životu čuje reči muzej, aleja, medresa, kloster, pa se sam rastuži nad tolikim svojim neznanjem. A kad on bude objašnjavao svom najboljem bombašu kako će šibicom zapaliti krpicu na boci s benzinom koju treba da ubaci u neprijateljski bunker, zastaće poražen pred još većom zaostalošću svog hrabrog bombaša, jer on nikad u životu nije video šibicu. I priča Orasi iznenadi čitaoca neočekivanom tematikom. Ćopićevi zemljaci ljuti Krajišnici, u svom oskudnom detinjstvu znali su samo za jednu miloštu - orahe. I sada, u ofanzivi, kad su naišli na gomilu oraha, sjatili su se oko nje, zaboravili na oprez, pa je ustaški mitraljez pokosio petoricu. Ali kad jedan od preživelih boraca dospe do ustaškog, mitraljeskog gnezda, u kome je opet Krajišnik, ali ustaša, on će svog protivnika zateći mrtvog - na gomili oljupina od oraha. Umesto mržnje partizanski bombaš osetiće samo samilost prema mrtvom protivniku: "I on grešnik, na ovoj zimi zaželeo se oraha. Neki naš kukavelj, Krajišnik... Bi mi ga žao, onako mrtvog. I on voli orahe, živa ljudska duša." Jedan deo priča iz ciklusa Dani crvenog sljeza u tematici su socijalističke izgradnje viđene iz perspektive piščevog zavičaja. Ovaj tematski krug počinje pričom "Potopljeno djetinjstvo". Naslov je višestruko simboličan. Pisac se kao "prosijed čovjek" vratio u zavičaj, u svoju zelenu dolinu, ali mesto zelene doline zatekao je prostrano veštačko jezero. Uzrojile se uspomene na detinjstvo u sećanju "prosijedog čoveka" oživeo je dečak iz prvog ciklusa priča, ali je njegovom dušom ipak prevladala tuga. "Pod tom smirenom razlivenom vodom ćutalo je njegovo djetinjstvo sa svim svojim tajnama, nestašlucima i neponovljivim čarima. Ćutalo je, dobro čuvano u rodnoj kolijevci zavičaja, kroz koji više neće mesti glasne oluje, rušilački vjetrovi, niti će ga prekrajati svojim životom nijeme sjenke, i za vedra, sunčana dana, on će se, vjerovatno, čak i nazirati u sijeroj mirnoj vodi jezera." Ćopićev blagi humor iz prvog dela zbirke sada, u slikanju jednog trenutka socijalističke izgradnje, dobija satiričan ton. Ćopić vidi svoj zavičaj netaknut izgradnjom. Pa i kad u pričama o spektakularnim proslavama godišnjica velikih bitaka bude prikazivao ovaj svoj zavičaj, pisac neće naći nikakve potvrde o ostvarivanju velike vere za koju su ginuli njegovi Krajišnici — neustrašivi mitraljesci i bombaši. U umornoj priči Zatočenik prikazuje se kako se nedaleko od velikog partizanskog groblja podižu tribine za proslavu dvadesetogodišnjice čuvene bitke. Za to vreme kraj puta koji vodi ka tribinama napasa svojih pet ovaca bivši mitraljezac Stojan Batić, "usukan, crn i bosonog", ravnodušan prema bučnom veselju kad bude počelo. Svoju Spomenicu četr-deset prve slavni mitraljezac okačio je ovnu o vrat. Pa kad su se slatkorečive "govorancije" pretvorile u jelo i piće, Stojan je na travi kraj groblja na stoljnjacima izneo svojih pet pečenih brava, dajući na svoj način pomen svojoj četi koja je baš na tom mestu izginula. "Izbrijao se ratnik, zakopčao, na grudima srebri se Spomenica, sijaju i tri žuta ordena za hrabrost" i on s ponosom pokazuje svom saborcu, predsedniku Saveza boraca, na grobove iza sebe: "I ovo bi sve, listom, bio spomeničar, i to onaj pravi, samo da su preživjeli." A najviše gorčine u ovoj priči je u njenoj završnoj slici: železnička stanica, ljudi s putnim torbama, koferima i paketima, a među njima i ratnik Stojan Batić, nosilac Spomenice četrdeset prve, proslavljeni mitraljezac, bombaš. Začuđenom bivšem komesaru, u slučajnom susretu, na pitanje: "Ostavljaš zemlju?" — stari ratnik odgovara: "Kao što vidiš. Branio je i odbranio, a sad... Šta ćeš, trbuvom za kruvom kao i naši stari, druže mili Stojane". Ćopić je majstor osobene podvrste pripovedne proze poznate pod nazivom mala priča. Za razliku od standardne umetničke pripovetke sa razvijenom kompozicijom i naglašenim konfliktom, mala priča je po pravilu samo razvijena slika određene atmosfere, ali sa naglašenim lirizmom koji nije karakterističan za razvijenu pripovetku. U strukturi male priče karakteristična su njena četiri elementa: Jedan događaj kao okosnica, lirski opisni ambijent, kroki portreti učesnika priče i dijalog strogo ograničen na centralni motiv. Priredila Dušanka Bajić Branko Ćopić Hronologija 1915. Branko Ćopić rođen u selu Hašanima, pod Grmečom. 1919. Sa četiri godine izgubio je oca i ostao sa majkom, stricem Nidžom i deda-Radom. Te dve ličnosti su značajne za pripovednu strukturu "Bašte sljezove boje" i za njegovo sećanje na detinjstvo. Sam Ćopić kaže: "...Zahvaljujući stricu Nidži, preda mnom se prvi put otvorio bogati svijet koji je stvorila narodna mašta". (...) Moj djed Rade bio je neobičan čovjek. Njegov začarani svijet, sav satkan od bajki i maštanja... predstavlja osnovnu riznicu svih mojih pravih literarnih motiva". 1926. Završio je osnovnu školu u rodnom mestu i stupio u gimnaziju u Bihaću. 1928. Započeo je svoj književni rad još u đačkoj klupi. Prvu crticu, kratak prozni sastav, objavio je 1928. pod nazivom "Braco" u časopisu "Venac", urednika Jeremije Živanovića. 1930. Po završenoj nižoj gimnaziji pohađao je učiteljsku školu Banjaluci, Sarajevu i Karlovcu. 1934. Upisuje Filozofski fakultet u Beogradu, gde je diplomirao 1940. 1936. Objavljuje prvu priču u listu "Politika" pod nazivom "Posmrtno ruvo Soje Čubrilove". 1939. Kao pripovedač dobija nagradu za pjesništvo "Milan Rakić", na preporuku Isidore Sekulić. 1941. Kao napredni intelektualac, odmah po izbijanju ustanka u Bosanskoj krajini stupa u narodnooslobodilačku borbu. Sve do kraja rata ostao je u partizanskim redovima radeći kao saradnik partizanskih listova i ratni dopisnik "Borbe". 1944. Postaje urednik "Pionira". 1964. Objavljuju se Odabrana djela Branka Ćopića u Rijeci, a iste godine u Beogradu i Sarajevu Sabrana dela u 12 knjiga. 1975. Datum izlaska iz štampe Jubilarnog izdanja sabranih dela u 14 knjiga. Kao izuzetno popularan i čitan pisac, član Srpske akademije nauka i umetnosti i Akademije nauka BiH, Branko Ćopić je doživeo niz profesionalnih i društvenih priznanja, među kojima i Njegoševu nagradu za "Baštu sljezove boje". Branko Ćopić — Pismo Ziji Dizdareviću Dragi moj Zijo, Znam da pišem pismo koje ne može stići svom adresantu, ali se tješim time da će ga pročitati bar onaj koji voli nas obojicu. Kasna je noć i meni se spava. U ovo gluho doba razgovara se samo sa duhovima i uspomenama, a ja, evo, razmišljam o zlatnoj paučini i srebrnoj magli tvojih priča, i o strašnom kraju koji te je zadesio u logoru Jasenovac. Pišem, dragi moj Zijo, a nisam siguran da i mene, jednom, ne čeka sličan kraj u ovome svijetu po kome još putuje kuga s kosom. U svojim noćima s najviše mjesečine, ti si naslutio tu apokaliptičnu neman s kosom smrti i progovorio si o njoj kroz usta svoga junaka Brke. Jednog dana ti si je vidio, realnu, ovozemaljsku, ostvario se tvoj strašan san, tvoja mora. Tih istih godina ja sam, slučajem, izbjegao tvoju sudbinu, ali evo, ima neko doba kako me, za mojim radnim stolom, osvoji crna slutnja; vidim neku noć, prohladnu, sa zvijezdama od leda, kroz koju me odvode neznano kud. Ko su ti tamni dželati u ljudskom liku? Jesu li slični onima koji su tebe odveli? Ili braća onih kojima je otišao Goran? Zar to nisu tamne Kikićeve ubice? Kako li smo nekada, zajedno, dječački, lirski zaneseni, tugovali nad pjesnikom Garsijom Lorkom i zamišljali ono proskozarje kad ga odvode, bespovratno, pustim ulicama Granade. Bio sam, skorih dana, i u Granadi, gledao sa brijega osunčan kamenit lavirint njenih ulica i pitao se: na koju su ga stranu odveli? Opet si tada bio pored mene, sasvim blizu, i ne znam ko je od nas dvojice šaputao Lorkine riječi pune jeze: "Crni su im konji, crne potkovice." Umnožavaju se po svijetu crni konji i crni konjanici, noćni i dnevni vampiri, a ja sjedim nad svojm rukopisima i pričam o jednoj bašti sljezove boje, o dobrim starcima i zanesenim djecačima. Gnjuram se u dim rata i nalazim surove bojovnike: golubljeg srca. Prije nego što me odvedu, žurim da ispričam bajku o ljudima. Njeno su mi sjeme posijalu u srce još u djetinjstvu i ono bez prestanka niče, cvjeta i obnavlja se. Pržile su ga mnoge strahote kroz koje sam prolazio, ali korijen je ostajao, životvoran i neuništiv, i pod sunce ponovo isturao svoju nejačku zelenu klicu, svoj barjak. Ruši se na njega oklop tenkova, a štitio ga i sačuvao prijateljski povijen ljudski dlan. Eto, o tome bih, Zijo, da šapućem i pišem svoju bajku. Ti bi najbolje znao da ništa nisam izmislio i da se u ovome poslu ne može izmišljati, a pogotovo ne dobri ljudi i sveti bojovnici. Na žalost, ni one druge nisam izmaštao, mrke ubice s ljudskim licem. O njima ne mogu i ne volim da pričam. Osjećam samo kako se umnožavaju i rote u ovom stiješnjenom svijetu, slutim ih po hladnoj jezi, koja im je prethodnica, i još malo, čini mi se, pa će zakucati na vrata. Neka, Zijo... Svak se brani svojim oružjem, a još uvijek nije iskovana sablja koja može sjeći naše mjesečine, nasmijane zore i tužne sutone. Zbogom, dragi moj. Možda je nekom smiješna starinska odora, pradjedovsko koplje i ubogo kljuse, koje ne obećava bogzna kakvu trku. Jah, šta ćeš... Branko Ćopić Pisano 1970. godine Zija Dizdarević, književnik, rođen je 18. februara 1916. godine u Vitini kod Ljubuškog. Uhapšen je u Sarajevu, u Gradskoj kafani 1942, odveden u zloglasni ustaški logor Jasenovac i mučki ubijen. Rat i djeca Kozare Dug palim borcima Događaji iz prošlosti jednog naroda, ma kako slavni bili, vremenom izblijede i zaborave se, ako ih neko ne zabilježi. Zato je s pravom rečeno: — Ono što se ne zapiše, nije se ni dogodilo. Usmeno kazivanje podložno je izmjenama, dodavanjima, prekrajanju i, konačno neumitnom zaboravu. Ono što je trajno i sigurno jeste zapis, slovo, knjiga. Još kad se knjiga ilustruje i dopuni slikom, ona postaje, dobrim dijelom, čitljiva i nepismenom. Neko je, vrlo uvjerljivo, o knjizi i slici kazao ove riječi: — Knjiga se sve više gleda, a slika sve više čita. Ovi brojni i bogati zapisi o Kozari iz pera Dragoja Lukića, ilustrovani mnoštvom fotosa, daju vrlo uvjerljivu i upečatljivu sliku slave, podviga i tragedije boraca i naroda herojske Kozare. U ovu knjigu ugrađene su godine solidnog i strpljivog rada u kome su se srećno preplitali marljiv trud i talenat njenog stvaraoca. Pisana je s izuzetnom ljubavlju i divljenjem za podvige junačkog naroda Kozare, pričana s uvjerljivošću jednog učesnika. Najveći dio knjige govori o djeci, učesnicima slavne i tragične epopeje, o jednom detinjstvu kaljenom u vatri velike bitke vođene na Kozari. Govori o djeci Kozare razvijane vihorom rata na bezbroj strana. Evo, i ovako, na ovakav način, slovom, jezikom i slikom, bivši borac, dostojno i s pijetetom, odužuje se sjenima svojih palih drugova i saboraca koji ne dočekaše raspjevane dane slobode i novog života. Branko Ćopić 19. VIII 1978. Sudanije Branku Ćopiću Partizanski borac od prvoga dana, nosilac Partizanske spomenice 1941, Ordena bratstva i jedinstva, Ordena zasluga za narod (dva puta), Ordena Republike, nagrade AVNOJ-a… najpopularniji i najčitaniji poslijeratni pisac, Branko Ćopić je bio i jedini pisac koji je zbog svog književnog djela imao posebne dosijee u Gradskom komitetu Saveza komunista Beograda i ondašnjoj Udbi. A za to ima da zahvali svojoj "Jeretičkoj priči" objavljenoj 1950. godine u Ježu, kao i kasnijim satirama, potom romanu "Gluvi barut" (1957.) i komediji "Odumiranje međeda" (1958.). Nijedan književni prilog objavljen pedesetih godina nije tako odjeknuo i doživio žestoke osude kao Ćopićeva "Jeretička priča". Već u sljedećem broju "Književnih novina", na naslovnoj strani, Ćopića kritikuje ratni drug i prijatelj Skender Kulenović. Kulenović piše da je Ćopić stvari prikazao neistinito, posmatrajući ih iz "babje perspektive", a ne iz jednog vrhunca iz koga se vide šire. Ćopić ipak nastavlja da u "Ježu" objavljuje svoje satire. To pokreće novu lavinu optužbi. Vodeći partijski ideolog iz Vojvodine, Dušan Popović, piše da je Ćopić primjer "zabrinjavajućih" pojava u našoj književnosti. Ćopić je, kaže Popović "malograđanski kritizer", otpadnik od partijske linije i klevetnik razvitka socijalističkog društva a uz to i loš pisac satiričnih priča. "U momentu kad je naša Partija", nastavlja Popović "povela borbu protiv nepravednih i prekomjernih povlastica ustanova ili pojedinaca – koje su nepisanim i neozakonjenim privilegijama primljene nekritičkim i šablonskim kopiranjem pojedinosti društvenih odnosa u SSSR-u, Ćopić je stavio pod udarac baš te koji se bore protiv tih privilegija, iako je to vjerovstno prvi slučaj u istoriji da ih neko sam sebi oduzima, dobrovoljno i svjesno. Umjesto da oštricu svoje satire uperi na one koji su tom mjerom politički najviše poraženi, a to su kominformci i domaća reakcija, on je svoju 'satiru' upravio na one koji tu mjeru sprovode, podižući neiživljenu malograđansku stihiju kritizerstva protiv ljudi koji daju sve od sebe za socijalizam, i time pretvorio satiru u klevetu". No, još ubojiti udar protiv Ćopića došao je četiri dana poslije ovog objavljenog teksta — sa stranica zvaničnog lista "Borba". U dva nastavka, na po dvije trećine stranice velikog formata lista, pojavio se nepotpisani tekst "Junaštvo Branka Ćopića". Ako se zna da je "Borba" tada štampana samo na šest stranica, jasno je koliko pažnje je posvećeno Ćopićevim satirama. Inače, autori tih nepotpisanih tekstova bili su, kako se ubrzo saznalo, Moša Pijade i Milovan Đilas. U tom članku oni ocjenjuju da je Ćopić uspio da podvali graditeljima socijalizma i socijalističke demokratije i blati čitav sistem, a njegove satire su u stvari izraz buržoazije i njenih prirepaka koji "guraju ka anarhiji". Prema autorima članka, Ćopić smatra da nema razlike u životu današnjih rukovodilaca i predratne, "nenarodne", vladajuće klase, niti između stare i nove Jugoslavije, i on svoji satirama "samo otkriva svoju potajnu ćud pristalice buržoaske ideologije i buržoaskih pojmova slobode..." U isto vrijeme kada je objavljen drugi nastavak ovog članka održan je Treći kongres AFŽ-a na kojem je govorio Josip Broz Tito. U svom govoru Tito je osudio Branka Ćopića zbog satire "Jeretička priča": "A šta to znači", rekao je između ostalog Tito, "kada se u jednoj satiri uzmu ljudi od ministra, generala i pomoćnika ministra do udarnika, kad se tako treći obuhvati čitavo naše rukovodstvo države i privrede. On je uzeo čitavo društvo i prikazao ga, odozgo do dolje, kao negativno, što znači da ga treba slistiti. Takvu satiru mi nećemo dozvoliti i ostaviti je bez odgovora. Ne treba se bojati da ćemo ga mi zbog toga što je pokušao, hapsiti. Ne, njemu treba javno odgovoriti i kazati jednom zauvijek da neprijateljske satire koje idu za tim da razbijujedinstvo ne mogu da se trpe kod nas". Branko Ćopić ne bi bio Branko da i toj mučnoj situaciji nije iskazao superiornost svoga duha, svjedoči Joža Horvat. Branko je iz novina izrezao ono "Nećemo ga hapsiti... Tito" — i taj isječak pričvrstio na ulazu svog stana, kako bi, ako naiđu neki drugovi, pokazao šta im poručuje Tito. (Izvor: Ратко Пековић, Суданије Бранку Ћопићу, Бања Лука ; Београд : Књижевни атеље, 2000. 178 стр.) Iz intervjua Velizara Boškovićasa književnikom Dušanom Kostićem *…. I Branko Ćopić je u jednom intervjuu govorio kako je lijepo imati tako vjernog, tako odanog prijatelja kakav je Dušan Kostić — Jeste, o drugarstvu smo zaista tako mislili. *E sad nešto što se ni u jednom razgovoru o Branku Ćopiću ne može zaobići: Jeretička priča. — Bili smo na ljetovanju u Dubrovniku, na Lapadu, u ljetovalištu CK omladine Jugoslavije. Branko je tada bio urednik "Pionira" i nije mu bilo teško da izdejstvuje da i ja tamo dođem. Mali hotel, nešto kao pansion, ali dobro je —on sobu, ja sobu. Tokom ljetovanja, stalno smo i na kupanju i u šetnji bili zajedno… Poznato kupalište Sumartin na Lapadu, okrenuto prema pučini. Plaža nevelika, ali lijepa. S druge strane, u sklonjenoj uvalici, ekskluzivno odmaralište Splendid, za "drugove", za izdvojeni krug, za visoke rukovodioce i njihove familije. Sve izdvojeno: plaža, more i druge uživancije. Branko je tamo neke poznavao, ponekad su ga i zvali, to je bilo vrijeme njegove velike popularnosti, lijepo je bilo čuti od njega najsvježije viceve i šale. Povremeno je, ali rijetko, odlazio k njima u taj zabran. Ja ne. Nijesu me ni zvali. Iz prikrajka režali smo na njih, naročito ljudi koji su prošli rat. Počele su da bodu oči razlike. Jedne večeri, dok je sunce bilo na smiraju, sjedjeli smo na klupi, nadomak ograđenog kupališta, ali, razumije se, van ograde. No, tu su, pred okom. Branko će meni: "Pročitajder, kume, ovu priču". Bješe napisana rukom, grafitnom olovkom, kako je Branko uvijek radio. Čitam odmah. Naslov: "Izdvojeni krug", a ispod toga, u zagradi, "Jeretička priča". Pročitao sam je začas, sa zadovoljstvom. Uzgred sam pogledivao na ono odmaralište, uživao, bio sam prvi čitač priče koja će označiti početak satire u našoj književnosti poslije rata. U tom trenutku nijesam mogao ni pretpostaviti da bi priča mogla nekoga da naljuti, pogotovo ne da bi mogla da proizvede onoliko halabuke. Jeste, imala je bodlji, ali nije bila toliko bodljikava da bi nekoga mogla da uznemiri ili povrijedi. Tako sam mislio i tada, tako mislim pogotovo danas. Uzeo sam olovku, prekrižio naslov, uklonio zagrade, tako da sam ja, u neku ruku, bio kum ne samo Branku već i njegovoj "Jeretičkoj priči". *To potvrđuje i Branko Ćopić, rekavši na jednom mjestu da ste vi krstili njegovu "Jeretičku priču", dodajući da je tada bilo "velike gungule", jer je po njemu počela da tuče "teška artiljerija". Vi ponajbolje znate da su odista ovim događajem počele mnoge glavobolje i nevolje za Branka Ćopića. Kako se sjećate svega toga? — Rekoh već kako smo priču naslovili. Sjutradan pošto sam priču pročitao, otputovao sam u Beograd i objavio je u prvom narednom broju "Književnih novina" (22. avgust 1950). Uslijedili su hitri napadi sa svih strana. Ma koliko prvih godina bio mezimac i naroda i Partije, poslije "Jeretičke priče" sve se okrenulo protiv njega: štampa, radio, zabranjivanja, šikaniranja, besprigovorne direktive raznih komiteta i šta sve ne. I dobro kaže Branko: bila je to prava teška artiljerija. Može se zamisliti šta je značilo kad se kao redakcijski članci "Borbe" pojave oni za koje se zna da su ih potpisali Đilas i Moša Pijade! Trebalo je to izdržati. * Među mnogobrojnim tobdžijama te teške artiljerije, koji su kao po komandi osuli po Branku Ćopiću, bilo je nekoliko značajnih pisaca onog vremena. Čini se, ipak, da je Ćopića najteže pogodilo to što se među napadačima našao i njegov ratni drug i prijatelj Skender Kulenović, čovjek koga je Ćopić veoma poštovao i volio. Kako je Ćopić to doživljavao? — Skender Kulenović je bio Brankov saborac, dugogodišnji jaran, kum, čovjek u svemu mu blizak, jedan od najbližih i najdražih. I on se oglasio sa dva članka u "Književnim novinama", u stvari sa dva žestoka napada. Branka je to najteže pogodilo. Nije očekivao da bi Skender mogao tako. Videći šta je uradio i kako je to djelovalo na Branka, Skender se pravdao kako je tim člancima htio da ublaži oštricu kritike i napada političara, da preduhitri eventualne napade drugih za umjetničke domete priče. Neuvjerljivo, naravno, jer Skender je, sva je prilika, svojim člancima izvršavao nalog političara. Znao je to Skender, umio je on tako, iako je, prividno, drugačije izgledao i nastojao tako da izgleda. Nezlobno, Branko je prihvatio Skenderovu odstupnicu i, ma koliko ne vjerovao Skenderovim objašnjenjima, oprostio mu. Njihovo prijateljsto, iako ovim ranjeno, ostalo je postojano. Podatak koji, na različite načine, govori i o Branku i o Skenderu. Branko je volio Skendera i plakao je kao dijete kad je ovaj umro…. Nastalo je teško vrijeme za Branka. Ljudi, dojučerašnji drugovi i prijatelji, čak i saborci, klonili su ga se, prestali da mu se javljaju, da ga pozdravljaju. Samo nas nekolicina nijesmo mu okrenuli leđa. Demonstrativno smo sjeđeli s njim u društvu, u Klubu književnika i drugdje. *….Ipak se nije na tome završilo — primjećujem. — Naravno, nije. Oglasio se i Tito na kongresu AFŽ u Zagrebu, čini mi se. "Nećemo dozvoliti da nam neki poput Branka Ćopića zamagljuju vidike, udaraju…" — grmio je Tito, ali sa naglašenom "velikodušnošću", u tom smislu, ako se dobro sjećam, da "mi nećemo hapsiti Branka Ćopića, ali…." Branko, dozlaboga uplašen, izrezao je to iz novina i zakačio na vratima spolja, a ispod toga — Tito. To je Branka odveć zaboljelo. Mislio je: što baš teškom artiljerijom na vrapca! Uslijedili su raspisi komitetima o Brankovoj nepoćudnosti, dok su u Bosni, i ne samo tamo, počeli da ga izuzimaju iz školske literature. Kao i da ga u stopu prate. Oko Branka se sve više širio prazan prostor. Čak su počeli da ga izbjegavaju i dojučerašnji najbolji njegovi drugovi, čuvajući sopstvenu kožu, za svaki slučaj. Kakav gadluk! — mislio sam posmatrajući sve to… Kasnije, u dugom nizu godina, bio sam svjedok mnogih tegobnih Brankovih preživljavnja, njegovih depresija i unutrašnje pustoši koja je bila plod velike ljudske zluradosti i gluposti. O Branku Branko Ćopić je bio prvi pisac koga je posle rata javno napao najautoritetniji čovek zemlje, proglašavajući za laž njegovu naivnu istinu. Tada, 1950, trebalo je imati mnogo snage i duha, pa preživeti udarac ličnosti koju je on samo opevavao i slavio; trebalo je za tu "neprijateljsku klevetu" i "sitnoburžoasku laž" "Jeretičke priče" podneti dve nepotpisane strane "Borbe", ispunjene šamaranjem najoštrijeg pera iz vođstva Partije kao i stranu "Književnih novina" koju je moralnim i književnim osporavanjima i ogrebotinama navezao najprisniji ratni drug i prijatelj; trebalo je preboleti stid svog ideološkog prokaženja pred svojim drugovima, njihovo bolno razočaranje i verničku ljutnju na svog Branka. Onaj ko to nije preživeo, teško mu je da shvati patnju borca koji je proglašen izdajicom, život i osećanja komuniste koji je od svojih osuđen da bude neprijatelj. Samo onaj ko je tučen od brata i druga, zna da bol od njihove pesnice neiskazivo više boli od neprijateljeve pesnice; samo onaj koga je svoj izneverio, oklevetao, prezreo, zna da od te patnje čovek ima najmanje odbrane, a poneko je i nema. Samo onaj koji je socijalizmu žrtvovao i dar, za ostvarenje svog ideala ponekad svesno izneveravao istinu i sebe, može da shvati dubinu besmisla i beznađe koje obuzima pisca čije se delo i delanje proglašava neprijateljstvom i podvalom, a on veruje da služi istini i dobru. Takvom sudbinom živeo je i Branko Ćopić. Ali se Branko Ćopić, iako sa izubijanom i napuklom dušom, ne smiruje; sanjar se probudio i sve jasnije vidi da vetrenjače nisu ljudi i da je Dulčineja starica. Satiričnu priču "Izbor druga Sokrata" objavljuje 1954. i ponovo doživljava političko ubeđivanje da je crno — crveno. Potom slede brojni nesporazumi sa nedoraslim nadležnostima, zabrana komada "Odumiranje međeda", saslušavanja u komitetima i njegova pokajanja, šaljiva odgovaranja i izvrdavanja pred strogim i nepogrešivim komisijama, završno sa isključenjem iz Partije 1963. godine (Ćosić ovđe griješi, Ćopić je iz Partije isključen 1960. god — prim. pr.) zbog jednog nesrećnog intervjua u Moskvi o našim književnim prilikama. Nije li to možda prelomni događaj u životu Branka Ćopića, kada se zaljuljao u korenu. Na taj ideološki slom, neposredno nastupa i nipodaštavanje njegove "pejzanske" literature, koju iskazuje jedna isključiva i radikalistička književna kritika... ... Idejno i moralno osporen, od nove kritike književno i vrednosno porican, a nesposoban za otpor, komotan i nespreman za vlastiti preobražaj, ugrožen i uplašen životom, pokoleban u sebi, kao da je potražio odbranu u zaboravu sebe, u onome u čemu je ljudi najlakše nalaze. Razočaranje, sumnje i strah proželi su Brankovo nežno, neagresivno biće; urođena setnost zgušnjavala se u sve dužu i težu melanholiju, u depresiju; smeh mu svenuo u žalostivan osmeh, utišala mu se reč, usporio mu se korak, stamnjivao mu se svet. Razbolela mu se duša. Lečio se, i nije se izlečio. Ali, iz te egzistencijalne jeze, iz prosvetljenja njegovih depresivnih tmina, sazdala se poslednja istinita i zamišljena, bolna i gorka jedna od najboljih njegovih i naših knjiga — "Bašta sljezove boje", na čijim prvim stranicama, u pismu svom mrtvom prijatelju Ziji Dizdareviću, pisac obznanjuje svoje zlokobne slutnje o sutrašnjici. Nekoliko priča iz "Dana crvenog sljeza" i onih poslednjih, ostaje ubedljiv i potresan dokaz kako se smračilo u Brankovoj bašti i kako u njoj svitkaju još samo sećanja na najdraža bića, a veje ispolinska tuga i bol za minulim detinjstvom i mladošću, za snovima i belim oblačkom u plavim nebesima. Otkad je poezije pesnike ubijaju i pesnici se ubijaju, njihovu smrt svagda proprati neodmerena i netačna reč. I licemjerje pesnikovih neprijatelja. Pleme Ričarda Trećeg je moćno i besmrtno. Netačna reč i pritvorstvo potomaka Ričarda Trećeg, ispratiše i Branka Ćopića. Neka! Pesnici svojom smrću, ponekad baš kao i delom, označuju doba i svoje društvo: potvrđuju ili poriču. One koji su verovali da će revolucija da otkloni onaj uporni i često tragični nesporazum između vlasti i poezije, između sile i duha, najubedljivije je porekao Majakovski, pesnik revolucije i kuršumom u sebe označio kraj iluzijama o budućoj harmoniji. Grob Majakovskog stoji na samom razmeđu jedne istorije ne samo njegove zemlje; pesnik "Levog marša", pucnjem u svoju glavu, okrvavio je i jedan kraj i jedan početak u istoriji Rusije. S tom svešću i bolom ja se pitam: nije li Branko Ćopić, pesnik velike partizanije i ognjenog rađanja domovine, svojim sunovratom u beton ispod savskog mosta, baš kao i Majakovski, pao na podnožje istorijskog luka svoje zemlje i svoje generacije; nije li se on strmoglavio u stenu naše velike nade, u tminu naše velike strepnje i neizvesnosti? Branko Ćopić je bio prvi živi pisac koga sam video. Dogodilo se to ujesen 1944. u Beogradu, u menzi Centralnog odbora Ujedinjene antifašističke omladine Jugoslavije. Obojica smo bili u partizanskim uniformama. A on, prvi živi pisac koga gledam, razočarao me: smejao se i zasmejavao sve oko sebe. A ja tada nisam mogao da zamislim da se pisac smeje. Kad sam ga poslednji put, prošle godine, video u Akademiji, na sednici odeljenja za jezik i književnost, on je imao lice najnesrećnijeg čoveka koga sam video u svom veku. Ja sada znam: doista, jedan je Branko Ćopić u našoj književnosti. Jedna je i njegova smrt. Hvala mu! Kategorija:Kritika